


Rules of Engagement

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Estebalena, F/M, Marriage Within the Family, Marriage of Convenience, Royal Marriage, slight slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: When a rude diplomat brings out some concerns regarding Elena's authority and the future of the Kingdom of Avalor, she decides the best course of action is to have her primo live up to the promise he made on her coronation day. But there are far more issues to navigate than first appear, will this union bring forth the future, or break the kingdom once more?
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Esteban
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... I have no explanations for this. It came, it whacked me over the head and demanded I ship it and so, here I am. Hope you enjoy the product of this,

Queen Elena Castillo-Flores of Avalor rarely felt her temper flare. With most threats to her kingdom sealed away in the Spirit Realm, it left only more of the mundane and boring elements of being a ruler to deal with. And of course, she knew that being a queen wasn’t all fun and games, a little boredom and tedium was to be expected of course. But this was beyond boredom, this was borderline torture. Her fingers rested against the mount of her crystalline scepter, flexing and itching to pull the mystic artifact from its holster at her hip, the blaze spell truly resting on the tip of her tongue. The meeting was a wreck, the diplomat she was dealing with was vain, rude, and clearly only interested in the profit of his kingdom, and by his kingdom Elena was quite certain he was only referring to himself. But, she had to restrain herself, sending back the ashes of their diplomat was not definitely good for inter-kingdom relations, and unfortunately Shuriki had ruled long enough -and from an outside perspective well enough- that Elena had a great deal of political relationships to rebuild. And apparently, not being as icy and stoic, coupled with her physical youth, did not seem to engender any favor with certain dignitaries, this one in particular. Although, Elena chose to believe that it was a reflection of him as a person as opposed to a reflection of the kingdom he hailed from. Then again, the kingdom’s name _was_ Rudistan, and he was being particularly rude.

The diplomat had already spoken over Naomi and herself several times, ignoring any and all suggestions for treaties and trade agreements and refusing to negotiate until Abuelo had come into the room to check on them. Then was when the diplomat had showed deference and even reverence to the crown. And when Francisco had tried to turn the subject of negotiations back to Elena herself the diplomat had merely laughed as though it were some sort of humorous joke,

“Your majesty,” he’d simpered, “I know that Avaloran culture is quite different from that of Rudistan, but surely you must understand that negotiations with a queen as young and inexperienced as your granddaughter does not bode well for the relationship of our kingdoms. Already she has deferred to her,” he looked over at Naomi and sniffed disdainfully, “Chancellor, who also does not appear to be as knowledgeable or experienced as the previous one; where is he if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Former Chancellor Esteban is enjoying a well-deserved retirement,” Elena replied through gritted teeth, “And I do not believe he would take insults leveled at his Queen and successor so lightly,”

She thought about revealing to the man that Esteban wasn’t just her former Chancellor, but also her cousin. But she recalled that after the whole debacle with Shuriki there was likely very few people left alive who would remember Esteban’s personal connection to the reinstated royal family. And certainly no one from outside the kingdom would know either. They thought it best to keep it that way, Esteban had always been a competent official, regardless of who he was working for, his familial background was unimportant to everyone outside the castle and that was how they’d decided to keep it.

“I cannot believe Chancellor Esteban, a man with such poise and taste, would pick someone so obviously unqualified for the position,” the diplomat narrowed his eyes at Naomi, “My guess, is that you made a rash decision after too much spirits at your coronation ball and felt honor bound to uphold a promise.” then he shrugged, “I suppose these things do happen, but to not find someone more qualified in the meantime-”

“Naomi served as a member of the Avaloran Grand Council which helped to guide me in my journey as Crown Princess before I became Queen,”

“Ah, so I see she got the job due to nepotism,” the diplomat sniffed. He then turned to Francisco, “Your majesty, forgive me if I seem less than polite with your granddaughter, but this is a council made up of children for goodness’ sake! I don’t understand how anyone gets anything done around here, and I don’t believe our kingdom can work with a ruler and council who is so obviously inexperienced! Especially one who is unmarried, you simply can’t trust someone like that with your kingdom! I mean, the duty of a queen is to protect the future of her kingdom, how can she do that without a king by her side? Especially one as young and reckless as your current ruler?”

Elena wanted to retort that she was older than the man himself, but held her tongue. There was no need to explain the political issue of Shuriki’s coup with Esteban’s help. He’d been just as young and naive as she appeared to be, but no one bothered to look down on him for the mistakes he had made. And here she was, yet to have made any just yet and this irritating man was implying that was _all_ she was doing. To her _abuelo_ no less.

“I think that negotiations have been going on for far too long,” Francisco, ever the peace keeper, interjected, “How about we have a nice siesta and reconvene later, eh?”

“Agreed your majesty,” he nodded, “Though next time, I would like to speak with the _true_ power behind the crown, not a pretty figurehead, if you would grant me some of your time.”

“Ah, we shall see,” Francisco guided him out. The moment the doors were shut Elena abruptly stood from her seat and began pacing angrily. Naomi sighed heavily,

“Jeez, what a jerk,” she remarked, leaning back in her seat and slinging an arm over the chairback.

“He was more than a jerk,” Elena seethed, dress turning orange in her fury, “He was a disgusting, condescending, ignorant… ugh!” she tossed her hands up into the air. The other occupants of the room knew there was nothing more the queen wanted to do than to let loose a string of words and epithets unbecoming of a royal to know. Naomi especially since as a child from the docks she’d been the one to teach Elena most of them.

“The _nerve_ of him,” Elena seethed, “To insinuate that I was too young, that I didn’t know what I was doing, that I should be getting _married_ in order to fulfill my duty to my kingdom. I mean, I know that is what would have been expected of me were I to have taken the throne forty-five years ago; but haven’t we come father than that by now?”

“Yeah!” Naomi agreed, “You don’t need a man to be a great queen!”

But Francisco looked somewhat uncomfortable at that declaration, he turned to Naomi, “Naomi, may I please have a moment alone with my granddaughter por favor?”

“Oh, of course,” Naomi agreed, standing and exiting the hall. Elena looked to her abuelo,

“What’s the matter abuelo?” she asked him.

“Mija, let us take a walk,” Francisco began, offering her his arm. Elena took it and together they exited the conference hall, heading out to the palace gardens.

EoA

The beauty and splendor of the garden never failed to help calm the members of the royal family down when thoughts weighed heavily on their minds. But Elena felt that there was more to this walk than a way to help her calm down before her emotional magic ended in an outburst that damaged someone. Since becoming queen she had learned that having emotional magic was a bit of trouble when it came to her normal regalia as a dress that changed appearance with the shifting of her moods made her far too easy to read. Yet rather than commission an entirely new wardrobe -likely to just become affected by the magic as well- Elena had simply learned to keep her emotions somewhat muted. But that diplomat had really been pushing his luck with her. Elena knew that part of it was likely a test. A ruler was not always met with geniality, and with the flux of power that had taken place other kingdoms were likely more than a little wary of having dealings with Avalor, especially with how young she was. But the flagrant disrespect both she and Naomi had received, and the implication that it had been not because of their youth but because they were _women_ , had really set her temper boiling.

“Abuelo?” she questioned when they had walked for a few moments in silence, “What is it?”

“Elena,” Francisco began, “Please understand that I think you have done a wonderful job ruling Avalor, both as its crown princess and now as its queen,” she smiled warmly at that, but lost the expression at the next thing he said, “Unfortunately, the rest of the Ever Realm is not always so understanding, they judge by appearances Mijita, and they are quick to form an opinion that is seldom so easily corrected. Very few kingdoms believe in the strength of a queen ruling her own kingdom, they think her incapable, ruled by her heart instead of her head. Such has always been the saying; a king is the head of his kingdom but its heart is its queen.”

“But why can’t I be both?” Elena asked, “I know that being queen was what I was meant to do!”

“You and I both Elena,” Francisco assured her, “And your abuela and I have always been here to help guide you. But… we are not going to be around forever, and we worry that there are those who would take advantage of our absence. Not because of you specifically; but a kingdom with only a queen can often be seen as a target by enterprising nations, either through marriage, or through an outright invasion.”

“You want me to get married,” Elena’s face was blank with realization, “You don’t think I can do it on my own, do you? You think the ambassador from Rudistan was right!”

“We do not think he is right in the way you are thinking mija,” Francisco pled with her, “You are so much more than a simple broodmare for the next generation of Avaloran royalty. However, your Abuela and I are worried. You saw how quickly someone nearly destroyed our family; were it not for Alacazar and your old amulet, nearly all of the Flores line would have been decimated. It is all, so, so fragile mija, and we have nearly lost you more than once. Por favor,” he stopped and put both hands on her shoulders, “You don’t need to make a decision now, just consider it. Consider taking on a consort, for the sake of your family, and for the sake of Avalor.”

When her Abuelo looked at her like that, Elena could deny him nothing, “Alright abuelo,” she conceded, “I make no promises, but I will think about it.”

“That is all I am asking of you,” Francisco smiled, “Now, I’m sure you have a lot to consider, I’ll let the ambassador know negotiations will be postponed until tomorrow. ¿Te parece bien?”

Elena nodded, “Gracias Abuelito,”

He left her alone, and Elena sat down in the gazebo, pondering what her grandfather had mentioned. Take on a king, take on a _husband_. Because she couldn’t be taken seriously without one. It infuriated her, because there were times she felt nothing had changed from her days before… before she had been trapped inside the amulet. Though her parents had never pressured her, there was the unspoken expectation that she would at some point take on a consort to rule by her side. And she couldn’t deny that even as a child, she had one day envisioned a grand ceremony where she would pledge herself to some nameless, anomalous person. But she’d only barely had her coming out as a viable royal for marriage when everything had changed. Ugh, it was so hard to hear the advice as anything but an affirmation that no one though her capable or competent enough to rule the kingdom on her own. But then, flashbacks to the day that Shuriki -with her misguided primo’s aid- had taken everything from her. She knew what his intention had been, to seek power without truly hurting anyone, but Shuriki had always been merciless and cruel and self serving. And she had known better than Esteban that the royal family would not be convinced to abdicate, so theft and murder had been her only course.

Elena had forgiven Esteban, he had been young, and as he’d explained had never truly felt as though he belonged within their family fold, the loss of his parents had always weighed heavily on his mind. And perhaps seeking the throne of Avalor had been some misguided attempt to make them proud of him; but she could never forgive Shuriki for taking her parents’ lives in cold blood. One day had been all it had taken for a longstanding family line to be brought nearly to extinction. And after the way the people had suffered at the hands of Shuriki, the horror stories of no singing or dancing, no music, no laughter, where the guardians were treated like nothing more than simple pests, and where the joy of the people was only brought on through encouragement from the royal guard. And how, just as fast, in but a single day, Shuriki’s whole empire had been toppled, and the rightful rulers finally restored. How fast everything could change in a day…

EoA

Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo had been searching for Elena in the gardens, Francisco had informed them she had a few things to think about, but did not specify what. But when they found her, it was as though her body was present but her mind was somewhere else.

“Elena?” they ventured, “Elena!”

Elena blinked, jolted out of her thoughts by the calling of her name. When she saw her friends she smiled, and when they explained why they were looking for her she let out a sigh of resignation.

“I think that’s backwards and completely stupid,” Naomi, never one to mince words when it counted, said after Elena explained what her and Francisco had talked about, “You’ve been doing just fine on your own thus far, and you have all of us to back you up. So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that one day is all it takes to unseat a ruler,” Elena sighed, “One day was all it took for Shuriki to take over Avalor the first time, and one day was all it would have taken for her to do it again. Abuelo is right, if for no other reason than that I need to ensure the kingdom has a plan in case something happens.”

“So you’re gonna put yourself up for sale like a fish at the market?” Naomi asked, placing her hands on her hips, “Marriage is supposed to be for love!”

“Naomi!” Mateo hissed, “Elena isn’t like us in that regard. It’s not always about marrying for love, it’s about doing what’s best for the kingdom. And sometimes the right person for someone, isn’t the right person for the rest of Avalor.”

“He’s right,” Gabe agreed, folding his arms, "If there's one thing I've learned from my time in the Royal Guard, it's that the royals you protect are often less free than you think."

Naomi threw up her hands, “But! Didn’t your parents marry for love Elena?”

“Not precisely,” Elena shrugged, “Mateo is right, Mama and Papa did choose each other, but they were both still royalty. Papa was a Prince of Nueva Vista, and my other Primo, Cristobal was also nobility as is the rest of the family. My parents managed to fall in love, but the goal wasn’t to find someone to fall in love with, it was to make a good match for the sake of their kingdoms and their people.” she sighed, “And were it not for Alacazar and the amulet, our whole family could have been wiped out entirely. I think Abuelo has a point, if only that it’s something I should consider, it doesn’t have to be now,”

“I think you have a bigger problem anyways,” Mateo pointed out, “There aren’t that many princes who would be willing to come to Avalor to be a figurehead king.”

“I can’t believe you guys are actually considering this!” Naomi complained. It was clear she was frustrated with the decision, but the thing to understand was that Elena as Queen was simply not afforded the chance to pick someone for her heart, she had to choose someone who would make a good king.

Gabe then took her hand and looked her in the eyes, “Let’s take a walk of our own and I think you’ll understand,” he told her.

Which left Mateo and Elena. The royal sorcerer folded his arms as he looked at his once princess, and now queen, “What’s really the matter here Elena?” he asked her.

“Nothing’s the matter,” Elena evaded, shifting to the side to avoid looking at him.

“Is it because of what happened with the ambassador of Rudistan?” Mateo asked, “Or because you hate that… in a very, very roundabout way, he had a modicum of a point?”

“I refuse to say he did,” Elena shot back at him, “He wasn’t thinking about the people of Avalor, he was thinking about himself.”

“But?”

“But what Mateo?” Elena rose and began pacing, dress turning an agitated orange color once more, “Do you think I’m upset because I thought I was finally starting to get this Queen thing down and make my parents proud of me and here I find out that no matter what I do it won’t be enough just because I’m only a queen, with no king at her side?”

“It’s not that and you know it,” Mateo held her by the shoulders, “Shuriki’s reign was miserable but no one ever dared to question if she was a capable ruler. A good rule? Absolutely, but from the outside world she ruled just fine.”

“Are you trying to tell me you thought Shuriki’s murder of my parents for the taking of the throne wasn’t all that bad?” Elena glared at him.

“No!” Mateo instantly put his hands up in a placating gesture, “You know I’m not Elena. But she ruled for over forty years and never married. It’s not about being a woman looked down upon by others.”

“Easy for you to say,” Elena scoffed, “You’re not a woman,”

“Fair enough,” Mateo agreed, “But I don’t think that’s the only reason you’re upset. Is it because your grandfather agreed having a king would make your rule more stable?”

“He… he said he and Abuela wouldn’t always be here. And,” she sniffed, “I just got them back. They’re some of the only family I have left now, I don’t want to let them down,”

“How can you let them down Elena?” Mateo asked, “You’re doing great as a queen, the people love you, you’ve saved everyone time and again. And you said your grandpa asked you to think about taking on a king. He didn’t say you needed to get married as soon as possible right?”

“But like you said, even thinking about it means preparations, and what prince worth making a king would be willing to give up his kingdom for Avalor?” Elena sighed, “I’m worried that I may have to make a decision for the good of the people, even if they don’t realize it then.”

“You think they wouldn’t find a single queen a good decision?” Mateo asked.

“I’m not sure that’s what I mean,” Elena said, looking off into the distance, “I’ll see you later Mateo, alright?”

“Alright,” Mateo waved as she wandered off father into the gardens. He shook his head, wishing there was some way for him to help but knowing this was a situation magic would likely only make worse.

EoA

Elena found herself simply staring into space as she wandered further into the gardens of the palace, eventually bumping into one of the last people whose opinion on the matter she would want. Her cousin, Esteban. Then again, he’d served under Shuriki, for better or worse, maybe he at least had some advice;

“Ah, Elena,” he greeted her, pulling her up from the ground where their collision had sent her. Damn him for being taller and much more solid than she was, “I heard about the… issues with the Ambassador of Rudistan, how are you?”

“Irritated? Annoyed? Disgusted beyond comprehension?” Elena offered, “Feel free to stop me when you’ve heard something you like primo,”

“I take it you’re doing less than well,” Esteban gave her a knowing smile, “Diplomacy is a very complicated game, and I have to assume it’s not made easy by your magic, correct?”

“Exactly,” Elena sighed, then sighed again as she realized what she was about to ask, “Esteban?”

“Yes?”

“Did people-” she cut herself off and then forced herself to continue, “When Shuriki was in power, did people ever think she needed a king to be… well, an effective ruler?”

Esteban scoffed, “I think you and I both know the answer to that,” he said, folding his arms at her and raising a brow. When Elena remained silent he too sighed, “No, but she also had a magic wand and the power to lock up anyone who dared say anything bad about her.”

“So no other kingdom ever thought she needed a king to rule properly?”

“There is a difference between thinking someone _needs_ something and thinking they would be _better off_ with something. But Shuriki would never have been willing to share the throne or the power of it with anyone. And believe me, people tried,”

“She entertained suitors?” Elena couldn’t believe it. That old shrew? Engaging in courtship with _anyone_? The thought made her slightly nauseous.

Esteban swallowed hard, looking distant for a moment as though recalling those events he had seen, “It would be more accurate to say she used them to entertain herself, and only briefly,” he replied, lips twitching as though he had more to say but was refraining, “Why the talk of your fallen foe Elena?”

“The ambassador insinuated I should be doing my real duty as a queen; settling down and producing an heir to the throne,” was her bitter response.

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown cousin,” Esteban told her, “And to be quite honest, most of Shuriki’s rule involved me taking care of the messes her decisions would often make, calming her temper, and… other, duties,” he added the last bit on haltingly, as though it was not what he had meant to say but felt he had needed to say something.

“You know what’s funny?” Elena said as they sat down and stared at the sky, “Your mother was the eldest child, I always wondered why the line of succession went to my family instead.”

“I have to imagine Avalor would be a very different place if it had,” Esteban remarked, “Perhaps I would have been the one trapped in an amulet for forty years,”

“I would say that if you had become king, Avalor would be a very different place indeed,” Elena replied, remembering her dream from the night before her coronation day, “I suppose everything happens for a reason.”

“Looking back on things,” Esteban agreed, “I don’t think I would have been a good ruler, I wanted the throne because I wanted to feel like I belonged, to prove myself to the family and to the people of Avalor. Selfish reasons that do not make for a good ruler. I made the same mistake twice, and put our family in danger because I wanted something I felt was mine by right.”

“But you have learned, and you have been forgiven,” Elena reminded him, “You gave your life to save mine, the way you are now, I think you’d make a great king,”

“Ah, but a king is only as good as his queen, is he not?” Esteban countered, “And who would I possibly choose? Dona Paloma? I think not,”

Elena had to stifle a giggle, as that had been exactly his fate in her nightmare, “And apparently a queen is only useful so long as she has a king to rule with,” which left her at yet another impasse.

The idea of finding a king, trying to find the _right_ king for Avalor; someone with knowledge of the culture, of the people, and a desire to help them without being concerned about who would truly hold the power. And that was when an idea came to her. But could she really? Well, it wasn’t as if it was an unprecedented move in the world of royal politics. And her cousin had overseen the transition of by this point three variations of rule. He had been a Chancellor for two of them, a trusted source of knowledge she could call on to help smooth over blunders. And she hadn’t even recognized him upon their first meeting, it was likely very few people outside the Avaloran Royal Family would even be able to _tell_. Elena bit her lip. This was a risky plan, but at the very least, it might be able to buy her some time, and a bit of deference from that pesky ambassador.

“Esteban,” she began softly, looking over at him. The years had worn down his appearance, but she wouldn’t say he was bad looking, “Do you think you could do me a favor?”

“I promised you that I would spend the rest of my life making up for what I have done if you would allow me the honor of doing so,” he reminded her, “Name it Elena, and I shall do as you ask.”

“Well then,” she bit her lip, heart pounding so heard she swore she could hear its racing thump-thump in her ears, with her own voice barely audible above it, “Would you marry me?”


	2. News to Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Told you I'd see you soon. Actually I had the first two chapters already done before I decided to post them. From here on out though I'm still working on the story and you'll get chapters as soon as they're done. With that said, enjoy!

One of Esteban’s greatest laments in life was that he had spent so long doing the work of royalty, but with none of the recognition. Sure, he had been Chancellor, but would the average Avaloran know what that title even meant? To be king was to be recognized for the years of hard work he had put in for the good of Avalor, even if that had only meant keeping the peace. He had wanted to be listened to, for his contributions to be heard and upheld, it had been why he’d aided Shuriki’s conquest of the kingdom all those years ago. And it had cost him his family, the one thing he had never wanted to lose. But, the mistakes he had repeatedly made, could not be undone, only his actions for the future could help determine what sort of man he was. He had since made his peace with the throne remaining in his prima’s hands. He would always be there to guide her, as would the rest of her council. So never in a million years would he have expected the opportunity he’d once dreamt of, yearned for, to literally fall into his lap at the hands of Elena.

When he’d literally run into her in the garden the expectation was not to have a heart to heart about the merits of Shuriki’s reign of Avalor. And true, Shuriki had needed no man to help her run things -though he was often left cleaning up her messes so that she could get her way- but she also had magic and had made it very clear she wasn’t above using it when disagreeing with other parties. Those who disrespected her were met with hostility and force. For forty-one years, the kingdom had been silent. Shuriki may not have needed a king, but only because she was as ruthless as any man could be. But Elena? Not so. She had her temper, and could be quick to anger but slow to forgive, but ultimately she had a good heart. And she wouldn’t resort to murder simply because someone was irritating her. But even though he was no longer an active member of Avaloran politics, he still had his connections, his intuition. And now that he finally had people willing to listen to him, it was far easier to enjoy peace and quiet. But he knew that things would not be so easy for the young queen. Elena was still childish in appearance and occasionally in mentality, as was the majority of her court’s important members. Shuriki had already been a grown woman when she’d quite literally taken the throne, and her more refined and harsh -though thanks to magic still youthful- appearance had done much to convince people she knew what she was doing. Rumors had already begun to fly about how the ambassador from Rudistan had treated her, and so he had approached the subject with a light touch, realizing it required delicacy not to set her off.

But marriage? Marriage to _him_? Even though they were cousins, they were both royalty and it wasn’t as though such a union was unheard of in the world of royal politics. To be quite honest, he was surprised it wasn’t even _more_ common, though with over a hundred known kingdoms in the Ever Realm he supposed choices weren’t entirely difficult to come by just yet. And with that said, why on earth would she want to choose _him_ as a partner?

“Please tell me this is a joke Elena,” he said before he could really think his words through, “Marriage? You and I? The idea it is…” absurd, ludicrous, positively _loco_? “Unprecedented, to say the least.”

“And why is that?” Elena asked, “I’m sure you already know I’ve been having certain... issues with some of our foreign diplomats,” she argued, hands on her hips, “But they all seem to respect you,”

“That is because I had over forty years to build up trust with their kingdoms while you were stuck in a magic necklace Elena,” he reminded her, “They will come around, in time. But getting mad will only in their minds prove them right; a woman is too emotional, too hot headed to properly rule a kingdom. The reason Shuriki was able to garner their respect was that every single one of them knew her veneer of hospitality was all an act, and that beneath it all she was as cold as ice.”

“I never thought I would see the day where you would be trying to get _out_ of a chance at the throne Esteban,” Elena teased him, clearly amused but not unable to see through his attempts to wriggle out of the spot she was putting him in.

“That is because I have realized what I wanted was never the crown, it was for people to listen to me. And you did, you forgave me for my mistakes, and you have listened to me. What more could I ask for?”

“You’re telling me you’re actually _enjoying_ your retirement?” Elena raised a brow at him and folded her arms at him, “You enjoy having nothing to do?”

“No,” Esteban agreed, “I enjoy having no one _telling_ me what to do,” he corrected her, “And honestly? Now that I’ve received an official royal pardon I find that I enjoy spending my days either knowing what I want to do and doing it, or enjoy the luxury of not knowing what I want to do and having the entire day to figure it out. Time is something I never had as a boy, and now I have it in abundance. Tell me, why would I want to give that up to become a trophy husband and king?”

“Because you said you would spend the rest of your life making up for what you did in the past?” Elena offered, “And by doing this you would be doing a service for all the people in Avalor?”

“Elena, you’ve only been queen for less than a year. Give it some time-”

“I don’t _have_ time Esteban! Don’t you get that?” Elena tossed up her hands at him and started pacing, “Avalor needs to rebuild its trade network with the other kingdoms in the Ever Realm. And I can’t do that if none of the ambassadors are willing to take me seriously!”

She stopped pacing long enough to sit down on the ground and sigh.

Esteban sighed as well, but for very different reasons, “Elena,” he began, joining her on the stone path, “You do know that being married would mean… having children, yes?”

It was the most delicate and tactful way he could think of to put it. As much as bluntness would perhaps be merited here he just couldn't come out and say what he meant. But he needed her to understand that as far as the rest of Avalor was concerned, this would not be as simple as putting a ring on her finger and a crown on his head and that being the end of it. There was more, so much more, and he wasn't sure she was ready for it, wasn't even sure if she knew what he _meant_ by what he was saying. Even so, he needed to try, try to get her to see that this was a proposition to be laughed off while they worked on a _real_ solution. But rather than horrifying her, as he sort of hoped it would, instead she looked somewhat sad, sliding the length of her hair over one shoulder and fiddling with the ends.

“Is it…” she began, biting her lip and switching between attempting to meet his eyes and then looking away bashfully, “Am I not pretty enough? Is that it?”

Well if _this_ didn’t leave him in a predicament. Immediately he held his hands up attempting to salvage the situation without hurting her feelings, “No, no, that’s not it at all! You are a beautiful young lady Elena,” a fact which he had been trying harder than he should have had to to ignore for a while now. Or rather, not that it was something he was ignoring on _purpose_ but rather something he had viewed with a distant muteness more akin to an uncle viewing his niece rather a man viewing a woman or even a cousin viewing another cousin. And yet somehow that didn't sound convincing even to himself, which was probably not a good sign, “It’s just…” how did he extricate himself from this situation without hurting Elena’s feelings?

“I mean, I guess I understand,” Elena turned away from him, “You prefer more glamorous women, right?”

The dream she'd had of Esteban being King where he'd taken Dona Paloma as his consort was perhaps forever etched into her mind's eye. Sure, Paloma could be a bit much, to put it lightly, but no one could critique her on appearances. Simply by looking at her one would never be able to tell she wasn't noble born, she fit in with the aristocracy as if she'd been born to it. And _that_ was the sort of woman someone like Esteban would have preferred. It only made sense, after all. Was he ashamed that she did not spend her every free moment making sure her appearance was up to snuff? Like Valentina did? Should she?

“Elena that has nothing to do with the matter here,” Esteban argued. His preferences were most definitely _not_ the reason he was trying to get out of this. Nor was it Elena's looks. In his opinion, she looked fine. Beautiful. Sure, she did not decorate herself as most women of her station would, she preferred the quality in the construction, not the accessory; but she by no means needed to work on her appearance in any regard.

“I think it does,” Elena shot back at him, “Why wouldn't you want to marry me if it wasn't part of it?”

“It's not a matter of beauty, which might I add you have in abundance,” Esteban pinched the space between his brows, “Do you know what child making entails?”

Elena scoffed, “Of course I do,” she parried, folding her arms at him. Perhaps against his better judgement, his eyes flicked down to where they were before he recalled there was something else there as well. Something he would do well not to think about since he was trying to talk her _out_ of this absurd plan of hers.

“Really?” Esteban raised a brow at her, folding his own arms in response, “Tell me then,”

“Well it's just…” she began before trailing off, “You know… a man and a woman they…” she made a couple of motions with her hands that really did nothing to explain the actions that produced children at all.

“If you can't even say it, then you're not ready to face it, and therefore you're not ready for marriage -politically motivated or otherwise.”

“I don't _care_!” Elena vehemently insisted, standing up and pacing once more, “I need to do what is best for my people, what is best for _our_ people Esteban,” she knelt before him and took his hands in hers, “Please, won't you help me do that?”

Her eyes were desperate, pleading as they searched his for an answer. Esteban could feel his own resolve beginning to crumble; not used to doing the noble thing for this long in a single instance. And how could he stand strong when the crown had been what he'd desired for so long? But he had to try one last time to make her see this was a foolish course of action.

He sighed, “Elenita,” he began, using the childhood nickname her parents had so long ago bestowed on her, “What do you know of desire?”

“I know..." she trailed off, giving his question the serious consideration it deserved. Eventually, she found her answer,"I know that my desire is to do what is right for my people, even if it's not necessarily what I may want for myself,” Elena replied.

“That is altruism my dear, not desire,” Esteban corrected, standing them both up and releasing her hands as he stood before her, attempting to use the difference in their heights to intimidate her, “True desire is selfish, it is possessive, and it is single minded in its pursuits. More importantly;” he added, backing her into a tall hedge and cornering her with his arms raised to prevent her escape. It was a symbolic trap at best, they both knew if she really wanted to get out she would have blasted him with her scepter already, “If I were to become your king, your husband, it would mean in the eyes of the law and of the other monarchies that you would be _mine_ ," he paused a moment, intent on making sure she really understood how serious he was about that one word, "and that I could do with you _whatever_ I so please. Are you truly alright with belonging to someone else in such a way?”

"I-" She paused, hesitated for a moment, unable to meet his gaze as she seriously thought his words over. At last she looked at him, “If that is what it takes to ensure Avalor is safe in its negotiations with our allies,” she responded, “Then it's a price I'm willing to pay.”

There was a moment of tenseness between them as they continued to stand there. Esteban simply could not believe the audacity of this girl-Queen. Such a huge responsibility and she answered as though it would be nothing to her. What could he possibly do to prove to her that this was not a matter to be taken lightly? As he tried to search her face for a hint of fear or resignation he could exploit he found it in the rapidness of her breathing; and upon closer inspection the delicate flush to her cheeks. Unfortunately, such close scrutiny also brought direct attention to her lips, which made him wonder if they’d always looked so ripe and kissable. But just as he felt his head incline forward there was a flash behind his eyes. He tore himself away, practically throwing himself to the ground with fistfuls of leaves and twigs in his grasp. The power play was over, and he had lost.

“If that is truly what you wish for Elena then fine,” he resigned himself to her request, but could not bring himself to look at her as he did so, “I shall start thinking up the necessary arrangements, and you will begin planning a private dinner with our abuelos so that we may discuss it further with them. Now, if you will excuse me, your highness,” he stiffly bowed and made a hasty retreat, leaving Elena alone in the garden.

When he was out of sight Elena sunk to the ground in the spot she'd stood, legs feeling too weak to continue supporting her weight. And a delicate hand reached up to brush over her lips, both of them tingling for a moment before the closed fist rested in the hollow of her collarbone. They had been close, perhaps _too_ close, and unlike the comfort of a hug there had been a distinct tension in the air which had set her heart racing. He'd spoken of desire like he’d experienced it in a way she'd never before considered. And for a moment… for a moment she thought he might share it with her. Which was crazy, the amount of fear she’d felt when for that brief moment she thought he might kiss her. But now that it was obvious he wouldn't, instead of feeling relieved, she felt strangely bereft.

It was how Mateo found her a few moments later, 

“Elena?” He asked as he offered her a hand, “What happened?”

“I…” she began, “I think I just got engaged.”

“What?” Mateo asked, “To who?”

“I… I'll tell you later,” she promised, “I'll tell everyone later, first; I have to make sure it's official.”

And yet there was no time to dwell on what might have been or the feelings drawn out in the wake of it. Her fiancé was right, she had plans to make.

EoA

Gathering her abuelos for a private dinner was perhaps easier said than done, but she managed to accomplish it nonetheless. It had to wait an entire day, as it had already been too close to dinner that very night to simply change plans so suddenly. Typically she would rather enjoy a dinner with everyone in her court but this was a matter that required delicacy and for the moment, secrecy. Which had been why Elena had claimed her stomach had been tied up with knots after the altercation with the ambassador and locked herself in her room. The next day was perhaps even _more_ trying as she now had to keep herself from revealing the secret engagement to everyone in a fit of rage with the man she could describe in a variety of ways, none of them fitting for a royal, much less a _queen_ , to know. By the time the day was over Elena was surprised her teeth were still there after all the tension in her jaw from keeping it clenched. The insults had continued, but keeping an icy demeanor had done a bit of good, at least, they made a bit more progress than they had the day before.

"Ugh," Naomi stretched as the diplomat left the room, "How many more days is he here for to negotiate this treaty?"

"Three," Elena replied tersely. Three days that could not pass by quickly enough. All she wanted was this trade agreement signed and done with so she could escort the esteemed ambassador out of her kingdom as quickly as was politely possible.

Naomi sighed, "Just grin and bear it, right?" she asked her friend.

"For now, that's probably all we can do," Elena nodded, "I have to go now,"

"What? Why?" Naomi asked, raising a brow. It wasn't like Elena to keep secrets after all.

"I have a private dinner with mis abuelos tonight, and after all that I need some time to relax before I get ready or else who knows what's going to go flying across the room."

"Probably a good idea," Naomi nodded, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Elena agreed.

She departed to her room where she had a relaxing bath drawn so she could soak away her stress. This was going to be one of the most important meals of her life, and not only did she need to look her best, she needed to _feel_ it too. Though, there was the worry that Esteban might back out after all, she had given him plenty of time to reconsider after all. Being Queen unfortunately meant that she was too busy to second guess most actions that didn't have to do with immediate consequences for the kingdom. Esteban would be a long-term one, and perhaps she _should_ have been second-guessing herself on that. As she sat having her hair brushed and her makeup done Elena thought more about it. But all of the same objections could not be overruled by the fact that Esteban was the most qualified man to stand by her side. He knew all about Avaloran politics, he knew how to play the diplomacy game, even if his temper could get the better of him sometimes, and he was already a well respected figure in terms of a Realm-Wide scale. People knew who Chancellor Esteban of Avalor was, and they respected his position.

Of course, his words from the previous day also came back. Getting married, having _children_. And she didn't know what was so scary to her; she'd taken on an evil sorceress and evil spirits more times than she could count. She had protected the kingdom from numerous threats, what was more difficult about _marriage_? Elena brushed one of her bangs out of the way, well... there was the fact that it took two to make a child. And... the matter of _how_ a child was made. No pressure to perform or anything right? She supposed that was perhaps a mark against her primo, he _was_ older, he might find it difficult to... Elena felt her face heat as she considered just what she was thinking about _Esteban_ of all people. Hands to her cheeks she could feel the warmth of embarrassment radiating off of them. At least, she was _pretty_ sure it was embarrassment. Then again, he'd been able to pull her out of a ravine with only one hand, barefoot. Sure, he couldn't lift a rowboat anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't still strong. Or, if she was being honest, any less handsome. There were certainly worse looking men she could attach herself to. And why was she thinking about this again? First she had to convince everyone _else_ this was a good idea. The rest was all worries for another day. One thing at a time. Elena took a deep breath and headed out the door.

When planning this meeting over a meal Elena instructed that their meal be taken in the private dining room as opposed to the main dining hall that was honestly still too big even when entertaining the core members of the royal court. But it was far more intimate than that bigger one. Elena knew she would feel far too dwarfed by the space, especially with all the servants listening in. Francisco and Luisa were seated and the meal was in the waiting arms of the servers, who she had already instructed to wait outside the doors and that she would ring a bell when it was time for the next course to come in. She didn't want anyone’s presence to jeopardize this. Logically, she knew her grandparents would likely see the reasons for doing this, but it was more than likely that the speed at which she'd not only come to the decision to marry for the sake of the kingdom, coupled with the partner she had chosen -especially given Esteban’s record- would likely make for an uncomfortable meal to say the least. Francisco had been willing to forgive his grandson from the very beginning, but Luisa had been on Elena’s side, and even now expressed some reservations about her grandson. The wounds ran deep, even though Esteban had since gone out of his way to prove his desire to make amends for his past mistakes. Abuelo would more than likely see the wisdom of her decision, Abuela on the other hand would be a harder sell. But even if she made a scene it would be easier to handle in private than risk the entire kingdom of Avalor finding out before it was even officially announced.

Elena checked over her appearance, she looked somewhat decent at the very least, and was probably about as ready as she would ever be for this. Reflexively her hand rested on he scepter holstered at her hip, a touch of comfort as she knew she was likely to head into battle unlike any other she'd ever faced. What she wouldn't do for some spiritual guidance right about now though.

As though hearing her thoughts Zuzou appeared, greeting her with that same smile he always did,

“Hey queen,” he greeted, “You look nervous, what day are we on again?”

“I couldn't tell you Zuzou,” Elena signed.

“Well, regardless, I'm here, so you mustneed some guidance. What's wrong?”

“I…” how to begin to explain this, “I'm about to inform mis abuelos about a big decision I've made. I'm just worried they're not going to think it's the right one.”

“Just because they don't agree with it doesn't mean it's the right decision,” Zuzou reminded her, “Are you doing it for the right reasons?”

“Yes?” Elena answered though it sounded more like she was questioning it herself.

“Then it's the right decision,” Zuzou told her, “Or maybe it's not, who knows?”

“Gee,” Elena deadpanned, “how very helpful of you,”

“I'm a spirit _guide_ ,” he reminded her, “Not a spirit prophet. I don't always know how everything’s going to turn out; but I _am_ always here to talk if you need me.”

And knowing that made her feel a lot better if she was being completely honest with herself, “You know what? You're right Zuzou, thank you.”

“Anytime,” he replied, “Now… don't you have a dinner to get to?”

“Oh! Right, adios!” She called over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

EoA

Meanwhile Esteban was fastidiously scrutinizing his appearance in the mirror of his room. It felt like every time he looked something was out of place. It figured that it would be, on a night when he needed to look his absolute best. Esteban was no fool, he knew that this was liable to be a complete disaster. How do you share a meal with your still healing family and then ask for the hand of your cousin who is both physically and maturity wise a great deal younger than you? Not only was Elena, still a fairly young ruler, making the decision to get married, but that she had chosen _him_ of all people as a partner. The fact that they were cousins was going to be a minor issue comparatively; he was physically older than her, and a former traitor to the crown. And then there had been his allegiance to not only Shuriki, but his alliance with Ash and then the whole issue with the Shadows of the Night or whatever they'd taken to calling themselves. To see that hatred in his abuela’s eyes… he hadn't been able to live with himself as he'd watched the people who had raised him like he was their own be turned to stone; his abuelo protecting his wife like the man he was. The sort of man _he_ would be expected to be, should his suit be accepted. And regardless of the fact that this had been Elena’s idea and he was simply going along with it… well call him a traditionalist but he still felt he should do the proper thing and ask them for her hand himself.

Which was why everything had to be perfect. And it would be, if he could just get this stubborn lock of hair to behave, and that thread off his red dinner jacket, and dios mio was that a _scuff_ on his good dinner shoes? But he didn't have _time_ to change now! He was at risk of being late to the dinner as it was. He itched smoke a cigar to calm the nerves currently causing his heart to pound and his hands to both sweat and shake. But reeking of tobacco right before going to ask for his prima’s hand? Probably not a good look. Abuelita hadn't liked it when her husband or her son-in-law smoked, he doubt she'd find it favorable to find her grandson had in addition to all the other strikes against him, picked up that habitual vice. Well, maybe a nice glass of Avaloran spirits would help settle his nerves. Drinking and smoking were vices he was allowed, and ones that wouldn’t get him in trouble so long as he did them in moderation. And as he grabbed a bottle of his private reserve Esteban made sure to keep the content of the glass below the halfway level. He was certain that -well, hopefully at least- Elena would have ordered some wine with their dinner. The goal of drinking now was to take the edge off, settle his nerves, not completely embarrass himself in front of his abuelos; especially not when he would have to use this dinner to begin the process of proving that he would be a suitable match for Elena and for the kingdom.

Even so, he'd only barely eaten since Elena had proposed, quite literally, this insane plan. Her absence from dinner had left him pushing his own food around aimlessly on his plate. Fretting over tonight's meal had eaten up most of his day, likely with him not eating anything being so absorbed in his worrying and planning. And as he took the entire contents of his glass down in one gulp he remembered that little fact just as the room suddenly began to spin. Well, at least he wasn’t drunk yet, the alcohol was just hitting him harder because he had no food in his stomach to soak it up with. Just another strike in the way the past two days seemed to be going. He’d gone to comfort his cousin and ended up engaged to her, and now he had to face the people who had raised him up through adolescence like their own child, who he had later betrayed for his own selfish reasons more than once, and ask for their permission to marry Elena even knowing they were more than likely not going to be happy about it. And even though now was not the time to be maudlin, Esteban found he couldn’t help it. He remembered the shock his abuela had expressed when Elena had told them she’d forgiven him. As though what he had done was unforgivable, and it was. His selfish mistakes had cost them the lives of two people, and the kingdom of Avalor both its rightful rulers and its spirit for many years. And then with the Shadows of the Night, it had nearly cost everyone everything.

Oh who was he kidding? He may have had the pedigree for leadership but there was no way he would make a good king. He didn’t know the first thing about ruling for the people instead of ruling for himself. This was a terrible idea, how in the name of the Guardians had he let Elena talk him into this? Esteban collapsed in the chair across from his full length mirror and looked at himself; wondering what it was about him that could have possibly made his prima think he would ever be a good fit for the crown of the kingdom of Avalor. But there was no time to wallow in buzzed self-pity and low self-confidence; a knock at the door came informing him his presence was requested for the dinner. Well, he just hoped Elena would have the answers for both of them, it was _her_ idea after all.

Even when slightly under the effects of alcohol Esteban was remarkably well composed and put together. As a matter of fact it was only because she knew him so well by this point she could even tell he'd been drinking. His speech was even, as was his gait as he strode towards her, but Esteban tended to get a bit more morose and introspective when he'd been imbibing. He was quieter, and even if he could fool the average person into thinking he was completely sober there was a slight difference in his posture that lacked the usual what she would call royal snobbery he typically possessed. So he'd been drinking, great, just great.

Esteban bowed low as she offered him her hand, “Your highness,” he offered with a kiss to the back of her palm.

Unbidden the image of them in the garden the day previous flashed in her eyes, and it left the spot his lips had touched tingling with a warmth that was liable to be distracting if she couldn't get herself together.

“Former Chancellor Esteban,” she greeted with a slight curtsy, believing in disregarding royal protocol for the sake of familia. And this was the ultimate proof his defenses were even slightly lower, as sober Esteban would have corrected her about not showing respect to those below her station, “Shall we?” She asked, offering her arm for him to take and lead her in.

“But of course,” he replied as smoothly as ever. Of course, making an entrance together, arm in arm was as much a statement to their abuelos as the later announcement would be. As of right now Elena was hoping to ply them with good food and more than a bit of wine to help soften them to the idea she had proposed.

Even so, it had the unintended effect of causing Elena to be close enough to catch the smell of Esteban’s expensive cologne on his clothes. For four years she had gotten so used to it lingering in the air as he had bustled about the castle, busy ensuring that things ran smoothly. It was almost sad when during his departure into villainy Elena found she hadn’t been able to smell it again. The scent had become a sort of creature comfort to her, a reassurance all was right with the world. She just hadn’t realized it until it was back in her presence once more. Taking a deep breath in and savoring the comforting scent, the warmth of the arm in hers, Elena felt ready. Well, as ready as she’d ever be.

EoA

Despite some rather surprised looks on their abuelos’ faces as they'd entered together Elena overall thought the dinner was going pretty well. As awkward as the beginning had seemed to be, the conversation finally found a rhythm and Elena made certain that her grandparents’ glasses were never empty. Was that a bit of foul play? Perhaps but she wasn't risking her Abuelo drawing a sword against her cousin. And if keeping them just inebriated enough to prevent them from making a scene was cheating then call her a dirty cheater. But now was probably not the time to play fair. She wouldn't have said Francisco was playing fair by bringing up his own mortality in order to force her decision to fall more in line with the decision he _wanted_ her to make; so really when she thought about it she was only being as fair to them as he'd been to her. It was just as they were winding down from dessert that Elena -likely bolstered by all the wine she'd been drinking through the evening- stood up,

“I have an announcement to make!” She declared, perhaps a little too boisterously by how everyone else looked at her, “Uh… Shall we retire to the library so we may discuss the matter in private?”

Francisco and Luisa merely looked at each other and shrugged, Esteban continued to look at her as she watched their abuelos head out first. After a moment she found the tense silence more than a little uncomfortable so she cleared her throat again,

“Um… shall we?” she offered her hand to him.

Esteban stood from the table and it was so easy to forget how much taller than her he was when they were both seated at a table. But he peered at her as though he was trying to figure her out. Like she was some sort of ancient puzzle to a treasure he wanted. But she wasn’t sure she knew, or wanted to think about, what treasure that might be euphemistic for.

“What?” she asked him, folding her arms as he continued to stare.

“You’re stalling Elena,” he told her, tone obvious and a bit mocking. How was it this man in his late 50s managed to sound like such an impetuous teenager? And more importantly, why did it raise her hackles more when he did that rather than when he pulled physical age and maturity on her?

“And you’re drunk,” Elena argued, not at all in the mood to have her obvious stalling pointed out to her.

“So are you,” Esteban shot back, “But the thing is, I am drunk because I know what they’ll do to me if they find out in the wrong manner. I could be charged with a crime I never actually committed and have my head on a stick.”

“They wouldn’t-”

“You may be the queen, your majesty,” Esteban reminded her, “But as the former regents and sovereigns of Avalor they still hold a lot more power. And you can always be outvoted by the council.”

“So you’re afraid,” Elena folded her arms and smirked at him.

“As are you,” Esteban countered, “But the thing that I fear is what they may _do_ to me; your fear is worse. You fear what they will _think_ of you.”

“I’m not-”

“But you are,” Esteban cut her off, stalking closer towards her until he had her backed against a wall, “I do not fear rejection, because I still haven’t gained back their acceptance. Forgiveness? Perhaps, but I will never be able to return to the way things were before they found out about my involvement with Shuriki, before I made the same mistake I did as a lad.” he put one hand on the wall beside her head and studied her eyes. Elena felt her heart pound once again in her chest. Esteban was not normally physically intimidating, at his age his presence was more the daunting factor than simple physique, “And you,” he leaned in closer to whisper the last part, “You fear them seeing you, _exactly_ as they see me; a disappointment. You fear their censure, because ever since you were freed from the amulet, you have worked so _hard_ to make everyone proud of you, more so now than ever.”

He pulled back slightly and regarded her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lip, “Or am I wrong?”

Elena felt her cheeks heat, “Does it matter whether you are or not?” she asked as she cast her gaze to the side.

Esteban took a deep breath in and sighed, “Elena,” he shook his head, “If you cannot tell them, then I will not do this.”

Her eyes shot to him, “What?”

“If you cannot tell them in confidence then how can you expect the people of Avalor to accept me?” Esteban asked her, “Your courage will be what sways the people, one way or the other.”

“Why wouldn’t they accept you Esteban?” She asked him, “You were the Chancellor of Avalor for almost forty-five years, and wow does that seem odd to say,”

“I was also the one who let Shuriki come into power at the cost of my own family, and later betrayed them again to try and take over kingdom for myself,” Esteban countered.

“ _And_ you are also the man who has tried to make up for his mistakes, and who gave his life to save mine,” Elena cupped his cheek, “You’re a good man Esteban, and you’ll make a good king- well, with my help anyways.”

“I find it so odd you can say that after all I’ve done,” Esteban shook his head at her, disbelieving in her assessment of him.

“You’re human, you’ve made mistakes. But it’s never too late to make up for them. I’ve forgiven you, primo, and if I can forgive you, so can they,”

Esteban let out a mirthless breath of laughter, “Your heart is too kind, your highness,” he told her, “But let us see you put your words into action. Tell our abuelos about your plan, or the deal is off.”

“And what happens if I do?” Elena challenged him.

“I suppose we could think of a bet,” Esteban smirked as he pulled away and gestured to the door, “But first you have to do it.”

“You think I won’t, don’t you?” Elena narrowed her gaze at him, dress picking up hints of orange to match her fury.

“So far, past events have convinced me in one particular direction,” Esteban goaded her.

“Why you little…” Elena seethed, “I’ll show you!”

And she stormed off to the library Esteban trailing her looking smug as though he knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. With every echo of his shoes on the floor behind her Elena’s temper rose higher and higher. Smug, pompous, ugh! She was ready to take back all the things she’d said about him. Sure, he was good at stupid politics, and had aged fairly well all things considered, and he been willing to give his life for hers but… Ugh! He was so frustrating, so condescending at times and always acting like he was more of an adult even though technically speaking they same age! Well she’d show him, she’d prove him wrong, drunken, snooty-

She burst through the doors with a dress fully orange. And while she wasn’t nearly annoyed enough to set off her powers, she was angry -and inebriated- enough to only care about showing up Esteban and claiming a prize from him. He kept trying to weasel his way out of this and she refused to let him.

“Abuela, Abuelo,” she began, not even noticing as Esteban prudently closed the doors behind them to prevent castle staff tongues from wagging, “I thought about what you said about needing to consider taking on a king consort so I have chosen to marry Esteban and he’s going to be the new king.”

Luisa and Francisco merely sat there in the plush wingback chairs, refilled glasses only a scant distance away from their lips when their granddaughter had made her little announcement. Their faces were frozen in an expression of shock, clearly not having expected that to be the purpose behind her small family dinner that had excluded Isabel. Lousia’s hand began to shake, threatening to spill dark wine on her pastel dress. Francisco was the first one to recover, taking his wife’s glass and setting it on the table between them so her gown wasn’t ruined. But Luisa herself was the first one to speak,

“I- Elena, mija what has gotten into you?” then her gaze turned to Esteban, “You, you put her up to this, didn’t you?” she accused him, standing on her feet and pointing derisively at him, “What did you do to my baby girl Esteban!”

“Abuela!” Elena immediately stepped in front of her cousin, “Esteban didn’t do anything to me. As a matter of fact he’s been trying to stop this since I proposed to him.”

“You proposed to- ay dios mio!” Luisa’s knees began to give out from under her and Francisco immediately hopped to his wife’s aid, settling her back in her chair. He then reclaimed his own seat, holding tightly to Lusia as he looked at the two of them.

“Elena,” he began, “What in the known Ever Realms is this about?”

“Abuelo,” Elena answered, “You said it yourself, you’re not going to be around forever, and you wanted to see me settled down with someone who could help the authority of the crown of Avalor.”

“ _You_ put this idea in her head Mi amor?” Luisa asked her husband.

“But I didn’t mean-” Francisco sighed, “You choosing Esteban only a day or so after I talked to you was not what I meant by it. I only asked you to _consider_ taking on a king. And not that I do not love my grandson, but why Esteban?”

“He knows a lot about Avaloran politics,” Elena replied, “As much as I hate to even name the witch who stole Avalor from us for nearly fifty years, he wasn’t her chancellor for no reason.”

“But _he_ helped her take over the kingdom!” Luisa pointed out, folding her arms as if both shocked her granddaughter would forget that fact and rather confident reminding Elena of that would cause the young woman to reconsider.

“A mistake I have regretted every single day of my life since it happened,” Esteban stepped in, “You think I wanted what happened to any of you to happen at all? I was young, and I was tired of not being listened to. I made a huge mistake and I spent all my time attempting to keep Avalor together in your absence, protecting you all while you were in that enchanted portrait.” Esteban sighed, “I never expected anyone’s forgiveness, nor for my transgressions to be forgotten. I do not want to be king, and I even tried to dissuade Elena from this course several times.” he looked to her a moment, “I have only agreed because she believes in me, and I promised her that I would spend the rest of my life making up for what I have done.”

“Abuela, Abuelo,” Elena stepped in again, “I will always be the Queen. Marrying him will not change that. But I will at least be taken seriously by the diplomats, even if they address their questions to him instead of to me.”

“Even though mi mama was first in line for the throne, she willingly gave up her claim to marry my father,” Esteban reminded them, “I may be part of the royal family, but I am not titled. At most I would only become King-Consort. I can advise Elena just as I did before she was officially crowned Queen, but she will ultimately be the power behind any decisions that get made. And you know how stubborn she is, do you honestly think I could convince her to make a decision she had any reservations about making?”

The two grandparents looked at each other, then at their grandchildren, “To be honest mijos,” Francisco began, “We understand the rationale, but,”

“Our hope for all of you,” Luisa continued, “Was that you’d be able to make a love match.”

“That’s a little hard to do when you’re royalty,” Elena reminded them.

“King Roland was able to do it,” Luisa remarked.

“King Roland was also married to someone else first,” Esteban cut in, “Whether he loved his first queen or not is not for us to discuss or decide, but Roland had also been ruling for a decade by the time he met Queen Miranda. His rule was firmly established and besides, he was king, very few people would likely voice their dissent in his choice to his face.” he pinched the space between the brows, “I know, such a match has been… well, unnecessary in recent years, what with all of the kingdoms there are.”

“But I do honestly think that if I _have_ to get married, Esteban is the best choice for me,” Elena finished, “Abuela, Abuelo, please, I haven’t done this as a way of getting back at you for agreeing with the ambassador, I’m not doing this out of anger or on a whim. I am an adult, and I truly think that Esteban would be a good fit for Avalor.”

“Well…” Francisco and Luisa looked at each other once again, seeming to come to terms with the idea that this would be happening whether they liked it or not, “I suppose it’s been long enough that the average citizen wouldn’t recall Esteban’s lineage… It’s not as though it needs to be a big announcement.”

“Abuela, Abuelo,” Esteban put a hand on Elena’s shoulders, “I know you both have your reservations about this. I do too, but I trust Elena’s judgement. And, I know this is likely unnecessary but I would like to do this regardless,” the hand on Elena’s shoulder moved to take the one by his side, “I would like to ask your permission, if not your blessing, to marry Elena. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to keep her and the kingdom of Avalor safe, even if it costs me my life,”

“Again,” Elena added quietly, only barely managing not to flinch as he gently elbowed her in the side, their conjoined hands making the motion awkward but no less possible.

“I promise, that I, _we_ , will bring honor to the kingdom, and to our family,” Esteban finished.

Francisco and Luisa looked at each other and sighed, “You have never brought us disappointment mijos,” Francisco began, “True, sometimes we have been disappointed in the choices you have made, but part of being a parent, or a grandparent, is wanting to see all the problems you faced taken away from those you love.”

“But,” Luisa continued, “Sometimes you need to fail in order to learn, though that doesn’t mean we necessarily think this marriage is something that would. And to be honest,” she shrugged helplessly, “We are human too, I was also caught up in my anger at Esteban. But Elena, you were able to forgive him, and Esteban has proven himself more than worthy of forgiveness. Do I think you should be marrying at such a young age? No, but you are the Queen, and if this is what you have decided on, then we will support you.”

Esteban felt Elena’s hand flex with tension and then relax at their abuela’s words. He knew deep down she valued their opinions, and tried to do her best to make them proud of her, to not disappoint them. They both knew how badly this whole thing could have gone and they were honestly quite lucky it had gone as well as it had, despite the shock and minor outbursts. He could feel his prima itching to go to their grandparents and hug them, so he let her hand go and nudged her in their direction. She ran to them immediately, tears of joy leaking from her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Francisco and Luisa welcomed her with open arms, and Esteban stood there, watching the scene with his hands behind his back. There, but apart, just as he had always been. But Francisco was the one to look up to him and hold out his hand for his grandson to join them. The impact was far deeper than Esteban expected it to be. But then, this was the man who for all intents and purposes was his father, so how could he deny him anything? Cautiously, haltingly, Esteban joined the embrace, feeling arms tight around his back and a feeling of home finally sinking beneath his chest. Esteban let out a soft sigh and tightened his hold, determined to protect his familia, even if it got a little closer knit than before.

EoA

“Well, that honestly went better than I expected it to,” Elena said as Esteban walked with her down the long corridors of the palace after all was said and done. Not that anything had lasted that much longer, after so much food, wine, and such a revelation Francisco and Luisa had understandably been exhausted and decided to retire to bed. Which left the newly officially engaged couple trying to figure out what their next move would be.

“Don’t forget,” Esteban reminded her, “You still have to tell the Council, and your sister.”

“Oh right, Isa,” Elena’s teeth sunk into her lower lip as she tried to picture how _that_ discussion would play out. Isa’s temper wasn’t quite as bad as Elena’s could be, but there was no way Isabelle’s reaction to her sister marrying Esteban would be anything but an event in and of itself.

“Ah, ah,” Esteban’s hand took hold of her chin, “None of that, you have audiences all day tomorrow, and you need to look your best. Bitten lips are a sign of worry, worry is a sign of weakness and those dignitaries will not hesitate to use it against you Elena,”

“What? Worry?”

“No,” Esteban shook his head, looking disdainful even as he said it, “Your, ‘womanly emotions’.”

Elena let out a snort of laughter, “Is that _seriously_ what they call it?” she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Not in so many words, but yes,” Esteban nodded, “Emotion of any kind is a sign of weakness, when it comes from a woman. Meanwhile a man showing his weaknesses is, oddly enough, considered a strength. It takes strength to admit weakness and so on,”

“So what you’re saying is…” Elena mulled his words over, “There’s really no way I can win, correct?”

“Not unless you know a spell that can make you into a man, no,” Esteban nudged her, “In which case, I would have hoped you would have at least _considered_ that before asking me to marry you.”

“Believe me, if I thought marrying _any_ _one_ could be avoided I would have done it,” Elena responded, “But, I have to put the needs of the kingdom, of my people, before my own feelings.”

Esteban nodded, “You are a good queen Elena,” he told her, “And very brave too.”

“Speaking of bravery,” Elena purposefully bumped into him as they reached the space near her room, “I think I recall someone promising me a reward if I was able to tell our abuelos about our engagement.”

“Elena, you’re drunk,”

“Not as drunk as I was,” Elena argued, “And even so you’re drunk too,”

“But I am also able to hold my liquor better than you,” Esteban countered, “I’m not nearly as drunk as you would think I am.”

“But Esteban!” Elena whined as she leaned back against the wall near her door, tugging on his clothes, “You promised!”

She looked up at him with doey eyes and in a move he hadn’t been able to resist since they were children, he relented, “Alright,” he sighed, “You’ll get your reward,”

“You promise?”

“On my honor,” he told her. She smiled and giggled a little,

“Relax primo,” she told him, “It’s fine,”

“No, I promised I would give you something and so I shall,” Esteban replied, “Now, close your eyes,”

Elena raised a brow at him, wondering where he could possibly be going with this. There was no way he’d be able to pull a gift out of thin air, even if he _was_ skilled at magical teleportation now. But she did as she was bade, closing her eyes and tilting her face up towards him. With her sight taken her other senses kicked into overdrive to compensate, and she was suddenly acutely aware of the warmth he radiated as he stood there next to her. For a moment she recalled the near miss in the garden earlier, was he going to kiss her now? Well, they were more or less officially affianced, it wouldn’t be out of the question they’d need to kiss _sooner_ or later, so why was she so nervous about it? She’d snuck out of the palace before, she’d kissed a few boys before she’d gotten stuck in the amulet. Of course, that had been nearly fifty years ago now, and since she’d been released she hadn’t precisely been able to meet anyone with her duties as crown princess and now Queen. Besides all of that, Esteban wasn’t some boy from the village, though he was her primo, he was still a man. Was there supposed to be a fundamental difference between the two? How did a man kiss anyways? Was she about to find out?

Esteban hadn’t quite been sure of what he’d meant when he’d told Elena to close her eyes. But when her face had turned towards him he knew instinctively the prize he wanted to gift her. But by the Guardians it was surely too soon. They’d only just gotten engaged _yester_ _day_. And call him old fashioned but he felt that she, both of them deserved a little more than a kiss while she was pinned against the wall near her bedroom. Right in plain view of anyone who could be walking the hallway at this hour. And the rumors that might swirl because of that. Of him taking advantage of her. Of there being a wedding to preclude a new crown princess or prince arriving in less than nine months. Of how her reputation would be irreparably damaged because of it. No, Elena would not receive such a disgrace. Even when he had coveted the throne himself he had always been thinking of the face of the kingdom. And as its queen Elena needed to present a dignified and unscrupulous front, even for her own people. This would be a situation to be handled delicately. But he didn’t want to leave her with nothing either.

To say she was shocked when the lips she expected to feel against her own landed at the crown of her forehead would be an understatement. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Esteban pulling away and completing the motion with a pat to the head like she was still a child would have been infuriating had she not been so confused. Hadn’t he… _wanted_ to kiss her? Or perhaps more importantly, why was _she_ so concerned that _he_ would want to kiss her?

“It’s been a long day and you need your rest your majesty,” he backed off and bowed to her, “Buenas noches,” he added as he turned and began quickly walking away.

She was still slightly intoxicated, which probably explained why everything seemed so confusing and why she simply let him go. Her dropped mouth and befuddled expression frozen on her face as she gingerly a couple fingers to her forehead as she stepped away from the wall, almost making to follow him before stopping. He was right, she was drunk. Perhaps it was for the best she didn’t go after him with her senses impaired. No good would come of that. Her state of intoxication also likely explained why she giggled to herself, still logistically impaired enough to be able to admit in her mind that while she was disappointed he’d left, she was enjoying watching him go.

When he had turned the corner and was completely out of sight Elena touched a finger to the spot that still buzzed with a pleasant warmth from his contact and let out a breath of laughter,

“Buenas noches,” she murmured to herself, still gazing at the spot where he’d been, “Mi novio,” she added as she sashayed back into her room where she proceeded to ungraciously collapse on her bed and pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all soon!


	3. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you have to work an 8 hour shift at a place that's not that busy. Anyways, enjoy this written pretty much in one sitting chapter.

The next day found Elena once again dealing with the ambassador from Rudistan, made easier by the presence of her not so secret fiance. Esteban was simply standing there by the door as Naomi and Elena attempted to negotiate with Rudistan’s diplomat. It went smoother, if only because every single time the ambassador attempted to speak over them Esteban would clear his throat and remind him that it was the Queen’s turn to speak, and whenever the ambassador tried to speak to him Esteban would politely but firmly turn his attention back to the fact that as Queen Elena would make all final decisions for their treaty, with a reminder that the Enchancian Royalty had made a personal trip to negotiate trade and alliance rather than leaving it to a diplomat.

“That is simply because Enchancia has no diplomats of my caliber,” the ambassador had replied snootily.

“Thankfully, neither does Avalor,” Esteban had parried with a raised brow, “And I’ll be certain to address a letter to your king detailing the exact results of my observations here. Now, if you would like to continue with your… well, to call them _negotiations_ would certainly be too generous now wouldn’t it?”

“I… I beg your pardon!” the ambassador sputtered, “This is an outrage! A sleight against the great kingdom of Rudistan! And I will be certain to tell my sovereign as much when I return.”

“And I can assure you, my letter detailing your _actual_ performance will reach your king faster,” Esteban promised, “As a matter of fact your behavior might well be cause for our own diplomatic mission to Rudistan,”

That caused the ambassador to pale and even begin to tremble, “You, you wouldn’t!”

“And why shouldn’t we?” Esteban countered, “By all measures you have proven yourself far more than a difficult person to work with. And you supposed to represent the entire nation of Rudistan? Tell me, why should Avalor want an alliance or trade agreement with this kingdom when so much as a simple diplomatic mission has proven they choose ambassadors who can’t even be bothered to read up on Avaloran politics and customs? As a matter of fact, you should consider yourself lucky my queen is so generous. Were I in charge, you would have already been thrown in the dungeon for the insults I have seen you make to the throne in just the last hour, let alone what I am sure the Queen has already taken from you.”

“W-wait,” the ambassador was very quickly losing his composure, “Be reasonable why don’t you? The-there’s really no reason to trouble yourselves to travel _all_ the way to Rudist-”

“Guards,” Esteban snapped his fingers and two castle protectors appeared at the ambassador’s side, “Take the ambassador to his rooms and ensure he remains… comfortable while I-” he paused, “I mean, Chancellor Naomi looks into the situation.”

“Yes, former Chancellor Esteban,” they agreed, taking the diplomat by the arms and escorting the man out all the while he struggled.

“Naomi,” Esteban said as he turned to his successor, “Look into the appointments for the ambassador from Rudistan. Cross reference everything we know about Rudistan’s castle staff and report back to the Queen with your findings,”

“Okay,” Naomi nodded, “Should I have Gabe interrogate the prisoner and see what information he can get?”

“A good backup plan to have, but let us see if this is someone who will _need_ to be interrogated first,” Esteban replied, “We do not want to wage war if it can be avoided,”

“Right,” Naomi nodded as she headed for the door.

“And Naomi,” Esteban said, causing her to pause and look at him, “I do not know what he has said to you, but I would like you to know I could not have chosen a better successor myself, you are more than worthy of your post.”

The sincere words caused Naomi to start, it was perhaps the first time Esteban had ever verbally acknowledged her in such a way, “Thank you, former Chancellor Esteban,” she replied, heading out the door to see if any foul play was at hand.

With the door closed behind them, Esteban and Elena heaved a sigh of relief. Elena immediately felt the tension melt from her shoulders and jaw. But it seemed Esteban wasn’t done,

“Why did you not tell me this was the issue?” he asked, putting his hands on the table in front of her.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked, “I told you this the other day.”

“But you did not mention he was openly insulting you!” Esteban exclaimed, “Ay de mi Elena! I know you still struggle with royal protocol at times but something so egregious as that!” he shook his head, “I suppose I may have taught you a bit too well in some ways if you were willing to take those slings for the sake of diplomacy,”

“I…” Elena sighed, “I was trying not to blast him most of yesterday and the day before,” she admitted, “But I didn’t want to start an inter-kingdom debacle because ‘I couldn’t control my temper’.”

“This goes beyond controlling your temper,” Esteban chided, “This was… Ugh, I can’t even think of a way to explain it properly because I’m still so mad!”

He pushed himself away and began pacing frustratedly. And his irritation was starting to leak into Elena,

“Look, I told you I was sorry okay! I didn’t know what to do and I thought if I retaliated there could be a diplomatic crisis!”

Esteban paused to look at her, “What? No, I’m not mad at you Elena, I’m furious at the way my queen was treated.”

Elena found herself flushing at the implication of the words “my queen” coming out of his mouth. She didn’t know what was causing the heating in her cheeks. It certainly wasn’t as though she hadn’t heard someone refer to her as “my queen” before. Heck, it wasn’t even as though she’d never heard Esteban refer to her as such before. But maybe it was the fact that this was her now _fiance_ saying that that was causing the confusing feelings to bubble up within her.

“Oh,” she said, uncharacteristically subdued. Which didn’t go unnoticed by the former chancellor.

“Something the matter Elena?” He asked her, “You seem a bit…” he struggled to find a word that would not stir her temper, “Unlike yourself today.”

“No, no it’s nothing,” Elena shook her head, “I suppose that I’m just surprised I never even thought to consider the ambassador may not be who he said he was. I guess I feel a little foolish is all.”

“Elena,” Esteban shook his head and sighed, “There is no guaranteed proof he is not a legitimate diplomat from the Kingdom of Rudistan. However, there needs to be a precedent set in how the Queen allows herself to be treated by those below her station. Even if that man is an official diplomat, he is merely a representative of the King, he does not speak for the monarch in his absence. Even so,” he continued, “How you allow a diplomat to treat you indicates to the kingdom how you allow _them_ to treat you. You must hold firm with them, regardless of their prejudices against you.” when he saw her visibly deflate he came and stood before the council table, and patted her shoulder, “In time, you’ll learn,” he encouraged her.

“You really think so?” Elena’s eyes raised to his, “I mean, I know there’s no such thing as a perfect ruler, even Papá said that. But it just feels as though it’s been more and more difficult ever since I took the crown,”

“Elena,” Esteban took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, “Confidence is key. Do not play their game, remain unaffected by their foolishness. The more you react, the more you feed into their game. The only way to win is not to play at all. And as for your question,” he searched her eyes a moment, “I think that with enough time and experience, you will be the greatest queen Avalor has ever known.”

Elena felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Esteban was generally sparing with his compliments unless playing to a visiting dignitary’s ego, but because of that whenever he was candid, you knew he meant it.

“Thank you,” she said, with just as much heart as she had when he’d told her that one carnaval how she’d resembled her mother.

There was a moment between them where nothing else was said, and they simply shared in each other’s gaze. But then, Esteban quickly looked away, clearing his throat,

“Ahem,” he drummed his fingers on the table a moment as if at a loss for words. Which was another rare occasion in and of itself. He always had a snappy comeback for everything, but now he seemed almost… bashful? But before Elena could question it further he asked her, “Elena, would you happen to be free this evening?”

She wanted to respond that he knew her schedule better than her own, and would know if she needed to make time for something. But then, he wasn’t the Royal Chancellor anymore. Though, with the way things with the alleged ambassador were going, she did now have the afternoon free. Though, she should probably use this time to explain to the rest of her friends and council what had happened. Elena had made Isabel promise to let her explain what was going on with everyone else, but she didn’t quite hold out hope her sister would last for very long. Better for her to break the news to them herself. She could only imagine what the reactions would be, while Mateo and Gabe might understand, Naomi would likely be just as furious as she had been when Elena had broken the news that her abuelo wanted her to get married in the first place. Actually, probably more so considering their long history of butting heads. They may have grown to not hate each other, but there was no way Naomi would be happy in the slightest. Elena knew the girl too well.

Realizing Esteban probably wanted an answer to her question Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and replied, “I suppose I can make time provided nothing comes up,”

“Excellent,” Esteban nodded, “I shall have someone send for you around… seven o’clock this evening?”

“Sounds good,” Elena responded, “And now…” she sighed, “So long as Naomi isn’t having too much trouble I should probably break the news to everyone else.”

“So soon?”

“Isa already knows, and I’d rather tell them than have everyone find out through her,” Elena inclined her head at her cousin, “Besides, the hardest part is already over, this is a minor obstacle by comparison.”

“I’d say we have a bigger issue than this at hand,” Esteban inclined his head to the door where Naomi had exited to, “Even so, you know Naomi won’t be pleased with this.”

“She wasn’t happy when I told her it was what abuelo suggested I consider either,” Elena shrugged, “Gabe knows how to handle her, but she just doesn’t understand that as Queen I have a duty to my people before a duty to my heart.”

Esteban looked slightly pained at that admission, “Elena, I’m sorry,” he told her, taking a hand in his own.

Elena looked at him, “Don’t be,” she covered his hands with her free one, “I asked you because I trust you Esteban, besides; it’s not as if I’ve had my eye on anyone recently anyways.”

“What about your little sorcerer, Mateo?”

“He’s been getting closer to Carla recently,” Elena shrugged, “Teaching her real magic as opposed to that of the malvagos,”

“Carla _Delgado_?” Esteban couldn’t help but make a face.

Elena giggled, “Esteban I know you have a… history with Victor, but he and Carla have come a long way. Besides, who am I to tell Mateo who to have feelings for?”

“But it could all be another con,” Esteban pointed out, “They may have reformed their character, they may have not, but I simply do not wish to watch those close to you get hurt by the machinations of people only scheming to have a spot in the palace.”

“You’re very cynical for someone who helped topple the monarchy forty-five years ago,” Elena teased as she rose from her seat and let go of him.

“It is precisely because of my mistakes that I am so cynical,” Esteban countered, “I know better than anyone that people can change, but I fear the Delgados are not like that.”

“Give Carla the benefit of the doubt,” Elena circled around the table and put a hand on his shoulder, “People can have a funny way of surprising you, Mister ‘Teleports in front of a lethal sand grain to protect his prima’.”

“Ha ha,” Esteban turned and folded his arms at her, “Muy gracioso,”

Elena smiled and shrugged, stepping forward and pressing a kiss against his cheek, “I’ll see you at seven,”

And before he could respond, she flounced out the door.

EoA

“You’re marrying _who_!” as expected Naomi’s reaction to Elena’s little announcement was less than enthusiastic.

“You heard me,” Elena folded her arms and stared at her Chancellor.

Naomi was flabbergasted, and she turned left and right to where Mateo and Gabe were flanking her for some support. Unsurprisingly, the two men looked unruffled. But then again, Mateo grew up hearing stories about his grandfather as the royal sorcerer, and with stories of working for the royals came stories of how royal alliances often worked. And as for Gabe, he wanted to be a good Captain of the Guard, which meant he’d likely done his research. To them, this was nothing new. But to Naomi, a girl from the docks who’d likely never heard of such a thing, it was no wonder she was surprised.

“Well,” Mateo, still as optimistic as ever, even if while he understood her reasonings wasn’t entirely comfortable with the thought of such an arrangement, “Congratulations I guess?”

“Felecitaciones,” Gabe echoed, “Esteban’s a lucky man,”

“Wait, how are none of you seeing the problem with Elena marrying her _cousin_?” Naomi looked between the two boys, “Don’t you think that’s just a little weird? I mean, to put it _mildly_?”

“Other royals have done worse,” Mateo countered with a shrug, “Besides, we know _why_ she’s marrying him.”

“The _why_ shouldn’t matter!” Naomi argued, “She’s marrying a man who she is directly related to, and who happens to be significantly older than her!”

“But,” Gabe reminded her, “She chose him, and from a strategic standpoint, it’s probably one of the best decisions she could have made.”

“What do you mean by that?” Naomi folded her arms at him.

“Look at it this way,” Gabe explained, “Elena is a young queen; because of this some of the other more backwards thinking kingdoms don’t think she’s capable and thus are sending diplomats attempting to take advantage of the fact that women are supposed to be kind and gracious. If Elena reacts in any way that is outside of that then they have cause to cut ties with Avalor. Strategically, she needs a leader to help smooth things over. However, then you have to consider what type of match she should make for the good of the kingdom. She needs someone competent, who knows Avaloran politics and policies, and who won’t threaten the Queen’s power as a ruling force. There are very few princes in the world who fit those qualifications. However, Esteban does, he served as Chancellor for forty-five years almost, he’s cemented as working for the people under Elena’s orders; since he’s of royal lineage Elena couldn’t be judged for marrying down, but since he’s not in the direct line of succession for the crown he wouldn’t threaten Elena’s political power. When they get married, he becomes king, but he doesn’t exactly have any power behind it. He can advocate for certain policies but ultimately the final decision still rests with Elena herself. The crown that would be put on his head is mostly a show for everyone else _outside_ Avalor.”

“But she’s still, marrying, her _cousin_ ” Naomi countered, “And even if Esteban wasn’t her cousin, he’s a traitor to the crown, he _helped_ Shuriki take power from you,” lowering her voice because she still remembered how much it hurt to bring up, “You lost your parents because of him,”

“I already forgave him for that,” Elena replied, “When I was in the Spirit Realm, trying to get back, I spoke with my parents. They told me while they appreciated what I was doing in their memory, it wouldn’t bring them back. Shurkiki was the one who killed them, and now, she’s in the Spirit Realm too. And Esteban… he did the right thing. He gave his own life to save mine, he helped stop the final shade, he helped me return her to the Spirit Realm once and for all.” Elena went forward and took her friend’s hands, “He’s changed Naomi. And like Gabe said, he won’t have any real power, this is just to make our jobs a little easier.”

Naomi jerked her hands away and folded her arms, refusing to look Elena in the eye, “I still don’t like it,” she told her.

“I don’t expect you to like it,” Elena told her, “All I expect you to do, is respect my decision, and continue being my Chancellor.”

“Like you marrying Esteban doesn’t make _my_ job harder,” Naomi reminded her, “He was the former Chancellor of Avalor. People are _still_ comparing me to him. And now you’re going to go and _marry_ him? He’ll be critiquing my work all the time!”

“I made you my Chancellor for a reason,” Elena took Naomi by the shoulders, “And if he has any grievances about you, he can present them to me. I’m not going to get rid of you just because someone else thinks you’re not doing good enough. You’ve always done everything you could to help me, that’s why I made you a member of my Council, and it’s why I made you my Chancellor.”

Naomi sighed, “It’s just…” she furtively looked around, “I… can we talk for a moment,” looking back to the boys she clarified, “ _alone_.”

“Ah, right,” Elena motioned to Gabe and Mateo, “Could you guys maybe… give us a minute?”

Gabe merely nodded while Mateo took the opportunity to start talking to him about some magically upgraded weaponry he was thinking about implementing, asking Gabe’s opinions on how they should go about doing it. When they were out of sight and earshot Naomi continued,

“Look, I don’t know a whole lot about all this being royal stuff,” she admitted, “But I do know that Kings and Queens generally have to produce little princess and princesses. You know,” and much like Elena had made at Esteban’s questioning the other night, Naomi motioned the act of procreation, still too shy to actually let the words come out of her mouth.

It was something Elena wasn’t particularly ready to think about, but she knew it was bound to come up sooner or later, “Yes,” she sighed, “I know,”

“And you’re ready to do… _that_ , with Esteban?” Naomi asked her.

“I don’t know,” Elena folded her arms, “Are you ready to do the same with Gabe?”

Naomi flushed bright red at having the tables turned back on her, “What Gabe and I do is no one’s business but our own. I mean, assuming Gabe and I had anything going on, which we don’t-”

“Naomi, you’re one of my best friends,” Elena stopped the other girl’s rambling, “So is Gabe, you honestly think I wouldn’t be able to tell there’s something going on between you two?”

“Whether or not there _is_ something going on with me and Gabe -something I will neither confirm nor deny-” Naomi rebutted, “I’m not related to him,”

“You’re also not Queen of Avalor,” Elena reminded her, “I have to do this for the sake of my people. Sure, it’s not a love match, but I don’t have that luxury Naomi. I need someone who the people will respect, who will make an impression on the other kingdoms.”

“But you still have to have children with him,” Naomi pointed out.

“Not necessarily,” Elena countered, “Isa is still here, I can always make arrangements to have her family inherit the throne.”

“You know Esteban won’t want that,”

“He doesn’t really have a choice now does he?” Elena raised a brow at her chancellor, “I am the Queen of Avalor, and if I say I don’t want to have children, then that’s my decision to make. No one can tell me otherwise.”

Naomi sighed, finally seeming to understand that there was nothing she could say to dissuade her friend, “I just don’t want to see you hating your life because you put the kingdom’s needs above your own,”

“That’s what a Queen does,” Elena shrugged.

EoA

At seven that evening Elena heard a knock on her door. Beyond it was a servant there to escort her to a private dinner with her new fiance. Elena smoothed down the skirt of her dress and followed suit. They led her through the palace to the outdoor terrace, where a small and intimate table had been set up. Laden with food, and a spectacular view of the kingdom laid out before them. Elena had to give him credit, Esteban knew her well. Well enough to know one of the ways to put her in a good mood was to allow her to see the people who she did everything for, and the view of the open sky with the Jaquins flying about. Maybe Skylar, Luna, and Migs would come and disturb their meal, maybe they wouldn’t. But the fact that he was willing to risk them interrupting spoke volumes to her. But, remembering that made her remember she would eventually have to break the news to the Guardians as well. With Skylar set to become the next leader of his tribe, he’d been taking on more and more responsibilities as of late. But he always made time for his princessa. He was a good friend.

Esteban himself was already waiting for her, standing from the table as she arrived. He looked as though he’d really dressed up for the occasion as he circled the table to pull out her chair for her. As she sat down she noticed the types of food on the plates before her, oysters, seasoned fish, rice, empanadas, paella, and paired with it one of the bottles of finest reserve in the castle’s wine cellar.

“What’s all this?” Elena asked as she sat down. Sure, she had expected _something_ of this meeting with her fiance this evening, but she was honestly more of the mind that it would be planning their battle tactic over how to make an official announcement to the kingdom.

“Your reward,” Esteban explained, “You were able to tell our abuelos about this arrangement, and I promised you would receive something in return. All the seafood was caught this morning, courtesy of Captain Turner himself,” he poured himself a glass of wine and raised it, “Salude Elenita,”

Elena took her glass, noticing it was already filled, and toasted back, “Salude, Esteban,”

They enjoyed a delicious meal with plenty of wine, idly chatting about how their day had gone. The news on whether or not the Rudistanian ambassador was legitimate or not, how things had gone breaking the news to the rest of Elena’s main court, how they should proceed from here.

“I figured this would serve a dual purpose,” Esteban confided in her, “The rabble adores a good story. A love story is the best way to spin it, even if it is politically motivated.”

“So your plan is to… what?” Elena asked him, feeling light and bubbly from her third, or was it her fourth? glass, “Let the castle staff see us together in appropriately romantic settings and let the rumor mill do its job before making a grand announcement?”

“It sounds a little less genuine when you put it that way,” Esteban admitted, “But you are their beloved Queen. Steadfast, strong, they would believe you’d only marry for love. Or,” he asked her, “Would you like to have to explain to them the benefits of marrying within the family? Considering how well your conversation about Naomi went on that very same subject I think this is the better option. But, ultimately, it is up to you.”

Elena sighed, resting the rim of her glass against her lips as she stared out at all of Avalor laid out before them. In the evening light, with tiny houses only just made visible from the pinpricks of light shining through their windows, it looked like a shining, shimmering tapestry, woven with gold. Those people down there were _her_ people, and she would do anything for them. Even getting married, but would they want her to do so? She had to admit that Esteban had a point, a grand love story sounded far better than political motivation. She sighed again and reached for another oyster, tipping her head back and letting the meat slide down her throat. They were steamed and seasoned to perfection, and she took a few more, setting the ones she would eat down on her plate then replacing them with the emptied shell halves.

“Careful Elenita,” Esteban warned her, though from the smile on his face it was clearly meant in jest, “Too many oysters might put you in a right state,”

“Well you got so many,” Elena argued without any fire, “Instead of complaining about me eating too many you help me finish them off. I’d hate for our chef’s hard work to go to waste.”

Esteban shrugged and took a couple of his own, between the two of them they finished off the largest serving on the table. Though it had been laden with food the chef knew how much to make for only two people, even if they were royals. Servants came to clear everything away, replacing it with a beautiful chocolate tart, with… was that?

“Mami's ring?” Elena could barely breathe. She’d always admired the wedding ring her mother sported, thinking it one of the most beautiful things a person could own. Even the beauty of her own scepter couldn’t compare with the nostalgic haze of her mother’s wedding ring in her eyes.

“Not quite,” Esteban admitted, sheepishly scratching at the back of her head, “Your mother was… buried wearing her ring, and I thought it would be disrespectful to open the grave to retrieve it. So, I had the royal jeweler make a replica of it for you,”

“But how did you-”

“You’d be surprised what the people of Avalor are willing to do for your sake Elena,” Esteban replied, “When I told him it was to be a surprise that must be completed as soon as possible he worked all night to make it for me.”

“And how did you know what size I wear?” Elena raised a brow at him.

“I know my way around the palace Elena,” Esteban scoffed, “Besides, it was easy enough to tell a little white lie to Isabel, even before you told her about this whole arrangement.”

“Then what did she think it was for?”

“She thought it was going to be a birthday present,” Esteban shrugged, “In my defense, I only lied to keep her from spreading gossip.”

“Wait a moment,” Elena shook her head, the alcohol making everything still a bit fuzzy and confusing, “This would have taken at least two days to properly replicate, which means you had to have sent for this the night I asked you,”

Esteban shrugged, “And if I did?”

“But you weren’t entirely sure this was even going to happen,” Elena reminded him, “So why-”

“It was only half a lie,” Esteban shrugged again, “if the arrangement ended up falling apart I was still going to give it to you, or rather, I was going to have it presented to whomever you chose for your esposo as a wedding present, along with a replica of your father’s ring.”

“You replicated Papá’s ring too?”

“Not yet,” Esteban admitted, “But, with everyone who needs to know knowing and with plans to truly move this arrangement forward, I suppose I can have work begun on the surround for that ring and the one I shall have to wear,”

“Esteban,” Elena didn’t know what to say, “Thank you,”

“Put it on,” he urged, “At least for the night,”

To avoid total confirmation of any suspicion Elena slipped the ring onto her right hand, mirroring where it would go when all was said and done. It fit perfectly. Some time later the servants appeared again to clear everything away, leaving the table as bare as could be. Elena and Esteban were laughing over something, looking warm and close in a way that suggested more than familial ties. After all, why else would they bother having a private dinner when Princess Isabel and the former sovereigns were around? Servants who had served the royal line for ages knew that such a match wasn’t unheard of, but was it possible? Whether it was or not was not about to stop the tongues from wagging. They knew it wasn’t part of some plot, because why do that when they all knew Esteban had gone out of his way to save the Queen when he could have kept all the power for himself? The rumor grew faster, more salacious as people observed them leaving the terrace arm in arm, ostensibly so that the former Chancellor could escort his Queen back to her room. Certain people would be keeping an eye on the hallway to see if there would be only one occupant of it that night.

But surprisingly, the thoughts of less than noble activities were not in Esteban’s mind, they were in Elena’s. Maybe it had something to do with the wine, or maybe it was the delicious meal made with such thought, and the chocolate that had been rich and sweet as she practically inhaled it off her plate. Or maybe it was the fact that he had given her a gift to remind her of her parents, to continue in their legacy. It was a gift that spoke of thought, and heart, and she was so touched by his efforts, even if they all only were to construct a narrative for the laymen.

Knowing people were watching, even when it seemed they were alone, Elena decided to be the more reckless of the two of them, by being the more juvenile. So, biting down on her lip to stifle her laughter she playfully pushed him into one of the plants. Mindful of his age,she figured it would be the best way to get him to bite without severely hurting him. She didn’t expect the tumble he took would end with him sprawled out ungainly on the floor with dirt spilled across his lap and a plant leaf stuck in his hair like some ridiculous ornamentation. And then, Elena really couldn’t help her laughter, because it was funny.

“What the- Elena!” he glared at her, and she really lost it, doubling over in laughter.

“You’re it!” she cried as she only barely caught her breath, turning heel and running down the hallway.

”Why you little-!” she heard Esteban cry after her.

Certain now more than ever that he was chasing her Elena zigzagged all over the palace. Hallway after hallway, stairwell and corridor and terrace. Everywhere she could think to go to make her pattern as erratic as possible and thus evade both capture and the eyes of the watchful servants. She was in one of the uppermost floors of the palace. A place rarely used unless they were entertaining guests. And so, it was mostly used for storage. That made it no less finely decorated, but in order to help lighten the load on the maids they were allowed to leave it so long as things were spic and span when expecting company. But, as such, the hallways were dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon which by this hour was high in the sky. It was late, with any luck the only people still awake would be the night watch posted on the outer walls of the castle. Her footsteps began to stumble, and she knew she’d have to find a place to hide if she wanted to win. But just as she paused outside a set of doors she heard the soft snick of a latch behind her. And before she could react, arms encircled themselves around her, tugging her inside with a muffled squeak, another soft catch the only indication there had been a disturbance at all.

Whirled around and pinned against the door the hand at her mouth moved away to let her breathe and let her speak. But the face looking back at her was smug, almost amused.

“Got you Elena,” he tapped her on the nose, his words so reminiscent of that long ago Carnaval day, back when she’d never believed him capable of the mistakes he had made. But Elena, as she panted and caught her breath, had a retort of her own,

“Oh did you now?” she asked as she dropped to her knees and ducked out from under his arm. His smug look of victory replaced with genuine shock made her laugh. And then, she pounced, her arms were now braced against the doorway, along with Esteban’s back, “Because from the way things look, seems like _I’ve_ got _you_.”

“You know very well I could break out of this hold any time I so desire,” Esteban parried.

“And yet,” Elena trailed off, raising a brow to couple with her smirk, “How’d you even get in here anyways?” she asked, looking around.

“I tracked you through the servant’s hallways,” Esteban explained, “They are the best way to move about the palace unseen you know.”

“You have much experience with them then?” Elena asked, tone teasing.

But her question brought back a flash which noticeably dampened his good humor, “A little too much, if you ask me,” Esteban replied, turning his eyes away from her since he could not hide his pained expression.

The room was dark, aside from the curtains drawn to let in the light. She idly wondered if it had already been like that, or if Esteban had done it. But the pain on her primo’s face, as if he’d been reminded of the dark times, when working for Shuriki made sneaking around a necessity no doubt, she hated seeing it. And she was sure he hated that she _was_ seeing it at all. So, she quietly left his side, reaching for the draw and watching as inch by inch, the room was engulfed in total darkness.

“Elena?” Esteban whispered, as though afraid of being caught despite the fact that the hallways were deserted at this hour. Though she did not respond, she heard no sounds of movement from him, probably not wanting to trip and fall over anything.

Softly, she stepped out of her shoes in order for her approach to be silenced. It worked, as he did not seem to notice she was there until she could feel the heat of him so near to her own. Then he dared to ask again,

“Elena?” his voice was soft, almost timid, “What are you doing?”

Emboldened; by the food, the alcohol, the gift, and the darkness, she replied, “This,”

Raising up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his. She felt the tickle of his facial hair at her chin and the space between her lip and her nose. But his lips, his lips were soft, warm. And when he gasped in surprise her automatic reaction was to angle her head to the side, locking their faces together. Though she couldn’t see anything in the darkness anyways, Elena closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations sparking from her mouth and spreading throughout the rest of her body. The pleasant buzzing that had been humming in the back of her brain all evening now threatened to rush over her senses and consume them. Where his hands encircled her waist, gently kneading at her hips as if he wasn’t even conscious of the motion, hers slid up his shoulder and tangled in his hair, musing it in a way she was sure his perfectionist side would hate her for later. But right now? Neither of them cared.

She could taste the dinner they’d just shared, the spices from the main course, the sweetness of the chocolate dessert, the sharp bite of their wine. And beyond that, as his tongue curled around hers, something more, something she couldn’t precisely put a name to. Not that she was in much of a state for thinking, especially not with the scent of Esteban’s cologne filling her nostrils. Part of her wanted to nuzzle her face into his neck, rubbing it all over her hair and skin, so it would never leave her as it had the months when he’d been forced out by her emotions. But there was time enough for that later. They broke apart a moment for air, but before any one cell that would tell them to question their actions could speak they dove right back in. Elena felt herself purring, head spinning until she felt the sturdy wood of the door meet her back. Pinned yet again, but almost floating. Then it hit her, the hands at her hips, one of them was at her thigh, helping to hitch her around his own waist while the other braced them back against the door. And yet again she was reminded of his quite impressive strength. She was no sleight thing to life with such ease and yet here he was doing it. But rather than remark upon it, she felt herself gasping as his attention moved from her lips to the corner of her jaw.

Hot kisses laved themselves against her skin, slowly sloping downward to the curve of her neck. When he found the junction between her throat and her shoulder, Esteban bit. Not hard, but more of a suckle of teeth and tongue and threatened to undo her. She felt a low moan resound in her chest, not quite making it past her mouth, as though it was so much the energy to fully make the noise had run out halfway through. Though, perhaps it was a good thing as the next thing she knew she was quickly plummeting to the floor with no strength in her limbs to save her. Only Esteban’s hands under her armpits kept her from making quite a sight in the darkness.

He gently set her on the floor, then rushed to the curtains, throwing them open with the fervor of a madman. When he turned back to her his eyes were wide and fearful, as though he had seen a ghost. But even from this distance on the other side of the room, it was evident that his eyes were glazed over, seeing something that was not truly there. They stood there panting and staring at each other for a moment, before Esteban seemed to come to his senses. He shook his head as if clearing out some waking nightmare and looked at her, almost apologetic.

“I… forgive me your highness,” he retreated behind the formality of her title to close himself off from her. Which given what they’d just shared did not bode well in her mind, “I… this was a mistake I-” he seemed shaken, and at a loss for words, uncharacteristic of Esteban even in the worst of times. Whatever had halted them it clearly ran deep. Esteban ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it back into its usual style to no avail. It still looked messy, even with it now mostly contained, like someone had been running their fingers through it, which she had.

“I… you need to go.” he told her after a moment, “People will begin to talk. I will take the servants’ hallways. You, wait a few minutes and then carefully make your way back to your rooms.”

“But-” Elena tried to protest but he was clearly too focused on getting out of there to listen.

He went to a far wall and found a seemingly innocuous spot there, but a press of the hand revealed a hidden button, then a false panel which led to a hidden passageway so the servants could do their duties unseen.

“Buenas noches, your highness,” he bowed and then slid the wall closed before she could get a single word out. And as Elena carefully picked her way back to her own room that night, she couldn’t help but feel her fiance was hiding something else from her.

And she was determined to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!


	4. All is Well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know, it's been a bit. But I had a big project that needed my attention so fandom fun has to get put to the side occasionally. Thankfully, I was able to churn this out with very little difficulty. Hope you enjoy it!

Sneaking back to her room was the easy part. Waking up the next morning and trying to focus on the royal duties when all she wanted to do was sleep the hangover off was considerably more difficult. Falling asleep had only been of middling difficulty, the good food, the alcohol, and the late hour had let physical exhaustion set in almost the moment she laid her head against the pillow last night. What refused to stop, however, were the thoughts. Visions had plagued her all the rest of the night, flashes of green light and cries of terror. Nightmares of the past years, helpless as darkness had settled over her kingdom. And worse, though she knew they were just thoughts she could not will herself to wake up, nor reach a level of physical panic where her body would do that for her. But beyond that, she saw her cousin, that face he made, a face of panic, of fear, of terror. But it was not her that he was looking at, it was someone behind her, he looked at them _through_ her. A shadowy form, which she recognized as the witch that had stolen everything from her, holding out a wand. But was it pointed at her cousin? Or at someone he was trying to protect? It was a question she had no answer for, and the ambiguity combined with everything else had her waking with pain in her head, worry in her heart, and self-loathing in the mirror.

What had she been _thinking_ last night? It was a question she asked as she glared at her reflection. Or rather, perhaps the more accurate question was, had she been thinking at _all_ ? Or even, was there a difference between the last two questions? Her head throbbed, and she had regrets. Plenty of them. Some part of her screamed at her for even _considering_ kissing Esteban, much less doing it. But another part of her was trying not to be so hard on herself; that the mistakes of the previous evening she could perhaps blame on the alcohol. As thin an excuse as it sounded, especially since she’d been the one to kiss him first, it wasn’t as if she could even play the victim there. She’d been emboldened by the liquor in her system, but it hadn’t made her do anything she wouldn’t do sober. Heck, she’d already kissed her cousin, on the cheek, granted, but it wasn’t as though her actions were completely out of nowhere. And somehow, that knowledge only made her feel worse about the whole situation. She’d kissed Esteban, her primo, her familia, her… her fiance. Ugh!

Sure, she knew that logically she would be expected to produce an heir for the kingdom of Avalor, especially if she was going to be a married queen. But as she’d told Naomi just yesterday, she didn’t _have_ to do anything with him. She could keep him at arms length and bequeath the crown to Isa’s line. It was a simple enough solution. Clean, neat, so… unlike the rest of this plan had been. But it should have been obvious that though they would marry, it would be a marriage of political convenience for the both of them, he’d get the crown, and she’d finally be able to get some work done without everyone questioning her abilities to lead. That was all this was. So why hadn’t she made that clear last night? More importantly, why had it felt so _good_? Barely able to see with the bright light of day burning her eyes, Elena glared at her reflection in the mirror. Traitorous body, reacting in a way she never would have otherwise. Right? Right, she told herself. She had to believe that she wouldn’t like it. Even if liking it would probably make public appearances easier.

Elena sighed, there was seriously no time today to worry about whether or not she liked kissing Esteban. She had to figure out what the situation with the so-called ambassador was, then she had grievances to hear, and after that she had plans with Isa. A full day to be sure. And yet, as she sat through the meetings, idly writing things down as she only half paid attention, there was something else that nagged at her. It wasn’t the fact that she’d kissed Esteban, he was her fiance and it was completely acceptable, and rather, expected of her that she would share at least one kiss with him, in public anyways. Nor was it liking the kiss from last night; liking Esteban’s kiss could easily be boiled down to the fact that, knowing her rake of a cousin, he’d done this before. And with forty years to practice; it was no wonder he was good at it. If she kissed someone with skills like that she would feel the same regardless. No, the issue that nagged at her was how he’d reacted after the fact. That her moan had set him off. She’d never seen him look so terrified before. Like he was reliving something he likely only saw in her nightmares. Like… like she did when she woke up in a cold sweat, reliving that ill-fated sixteenth birthday all over again.

Elena chewed on her lip, had something happened to Esteban early on in Shuriki’s rule? She’d never heard him talk about having a special someone in his heart. But then, maybe that was because something had happened. Esteban had mentioned needing to sneak about, in the servants hallways. She wondered if maybe he’d had someone and Shuriki had found out about it. She wouldn’t be surprised if the old witch had seen anyone who wasn’t a servant as a threat to her rule. Maybe she’d caught Esteban and his lover, and had dealt with that poor girl in the same way she’d dealt with… Elena felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Her poor primo. How much pain had he endured at the hands of that shrew? How much suffering had he done in silence? How much had he paid for his power? He’d already said he’d only agreed to help Shuriki with the caveat that no one in his family was to be hurt, and everyone knew how that had turned out. Maybe it would hurt him, but Elena felt she should ask him. If he had stayed single because of nursing a broken heart all this time, then maybe they both should reconsider this arrangement. Marriage, even for politics, was special. Her grandparents had managed to find love in the royal world, as had her parents, and as for Esteban’s parents, well… her tía had found love, and given up her crown. Rather than force her cousin to betray his heart, maybe she could do the same.

She scratched absently at a spot that had been itching her all morning. But not in a way that constantly demanded her attention, more like something she could easily ignore until she moved the wrong way and irritated it. But then again, that had been happening consistently enough throughout the morning; at least once every three or four hearings with the villagers. And unfortunately for her it wasn’t something that went unnoticed by anyone else. Elena saw Naomi glance at her more than once as they proceeded through the day. After they finished solving the latest problem in one of the more rural villages -the joys of animals being animals meant broods were often hotly contested debates among the livestock breeders- Naomi declared they would take a short recess before continuing later on that afternoon. As soon as everyone was cleared from the room Naomi turned to her with her hands on her hips,

“Alright, what’s going on?” she demanded to know.

“What?” Elena asked in reply, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“You’ve been distracted all day, only barely paying attention,” Naomi countered, “The subjects who only see you maybe once a month might not be able to tell the difference but I’m your best friend. Something’s up,”

“Naomi it’s nothing,” Elena assured her, “I guess… with,” she furtively looked around, “Things are going according to plan, perhaps a bit faster than I anticipated, I’m just trying to stay ahead, plan my next steps.”

“Next steps?” Naomi raised a brow, “You’ve found-” remembering eyes and ears were everywhere and that once she’d finished speaking privately with Elena she’d gathered them all back together and swore them to secrecy until an official announcement was made, “well, a candidate for the position, what more is there to plan?”

“It’s not something that can be handled with a small ceremony and that’s it,” Elena sighed, “This is something that is going to have long term effects on the Kingdom of Avalor. Therefore it needs to be treated with the same sort of gravity.”

“Regardless,” Naomi shook her head, “It’s something you can do when you’re not holding session. The normal people may not notice, but I do. And it’s my job as your chancellor to advise you that you need to be paying attention to your people’s needs if you ever expect this to work with them.”

“I _know_ ,” Elena sighed again, “I’ll do better from here on out, I promise.”

“Good,” Naomi nodded, “And by the way,” she added as she saw Elena scratch at a spot on her neck once again, “You might want to see a doctor or something, I think you got bit.”

“What?” Elena called for a mirror and checked. Sure enough, there was a bright red mark very visible against her skin. Only she knew this was from no bug. The queen’s grip around the handheld looking glass tightened until she was certain she might snap it in half.

_“Esteban!”_

EoA

Esteban sneezed unexpectedly, right in the middle of his important business. What was that business? Hiding from Elena of course. Sleep had been a scarce thing to come by for the former Chancellor last night, and only partially because of what he had inadvertently revealed to his prima. The other part was because he couldn’t escape the shame of the things he had been thinking, feelings he had been feeling… ay de mi, he swore under his breath. What a mess. He wasn’t some starry eyed teenaged boy anymore, he wasn’t foolish enough to even think that this was a marriage of anything but business. A way to help Elena rule effectively in a world which seemed determined to discount her successes solely because she was a woman who wore the crown. And though they’d be getting married, though the expectation for them to have children was certainly there, though Elena herself had already agreed to it, Esteban was no fool. He could easily see her making arrangements so that Isabel’s descendants would inherit the throne, even if Isa herself never would. Such stories were easy to forge, that she, or he even, was infertile and despite their best efforts there was nothing there. Mateo and the rest of Elena’s friends already knew, they could corroborate. But the problem here was… Esteban _wasn’t_ incapable of having children, the evidence of which had been discarded into an old handkerchief and then lit to ashes in a wastebin. He sighed, how could he possibly face Elena after what he had done last night, both in and out of her company? As shameful as his actions had been, worse was the fear that she might attempt to track him down and ask for an explanation.

For all the wrongs they were supposedly committing, the kiss had been amazing. Never would he have thought Elena would make the first move, and never of her own volition. Mostly, he imagined them discussing it as just another item for them to check off in their plans to slowly win over the crowd before their big announcement. For the sake of propriety, there would have to be a necessary period of official courting, which would need to be predicated by perhaps a bit of stirring of the rumor mill by simply spending time in one another’s presence. All of it a carefully constructed lie. Just another lie, Esteban told himself, how bad could it be? But kissing Elena would be looked at like just another royal duty, a chore to be accomplished in order to get what needed to be done done. Nothing more, nothing less. It worked well, considering some of his personal vows. But then Elena… if he closed his eyes he could almost feel the press of the hard wood against his back as she pinned him, hear the panting of her breath as she searched for him in the dark, her hands resting somewhere between his chest and his shoulders. He’d asked her what she was doing, and then she’d kissed him.

In the years under Shuriki’s rule, he had forgotten what compassionate human touch had felt like. To the point where even four years later there had been times when he’d flinched away from it. He was sure Elena had noticed, but likely she and all the others had simply chalked it up to him having grown into someone who was not much for physical affection. He allowed that interpretation because it was, for the most part, the truth. He was standoffish, even a bit snooty at times, though he’d certainly loosened up as Elena had gotten more and more confident in her capabilities to rule. Even so, last night had been dangerous for that construction of himself. Elena’s lips had been so soft, her skin just as much so. Despite being so much more than a lady of luxury she still enjoyed a break from the hard toil that most of the kingdom did. But Elena, she was everything opposite of what once had been. She was warmth, sun, light. He had lost himself the moment her lips had touched his.

Even as a teenager with an attraction to the opposite sex he’d not known what he’d felt last night. Not with anyone, and certainly not since. And yet, shadows from his dark past sunk their claws deep within his skin, down to the very marrow of his being. When he’d heard that moan, low in her throat, he’d panicked. The one he’d seen before him was not Elena but… no, he wouldn’t let that spirit continue to haunt him. The dark times were over, they were done with, he needed to move on. But how could he do that when the past clearly had no qualms with hiding in the dusty and seldom visited corners of his mind, taking refuge in the shadows and waiting there; serpentine, coiled and ready to strike at any moment he dared to show his weakness. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to this, all of this had been a bad idea from the start. But he was in too deep now, and he wasn’t about to back down. He had promised Elena he would spend the rest of his life making up for his mistakes, and he wasn’t about to go back on his word. He just wished there was some, _any_ other option.

Thankfully, he knew Elena had official royal business to attend to today, business which didn’t require his presence praise the Guardians. He supposed he could always figure out the so called ambassador’s plan, and if he really was a member of the country of Rudistan, but that was a task which required Elena’s oversight, and since he was trying to avoid her perhaps that was a course best left to Naomi and the other members of the Avalor Council. He could make plans for the subsequent announcement and later on the ceremony. But again it was not just for him and him alone, Elena should be consulted about all of these facets. Even though he could always begin preparations and have them written down for her approval later. The problem was, the castle staff could be so nosy, and he wouldn’t put it past any of them to still distrust him. This was not the way he wanted any of them to find out. The rumor mill was only supposed to speculate on a courting, not on a hasty marriage, he could already hear the whispers now if someone found out about a wedding with little to no courting period. How Elena must be in _that_ way, how he must have forced her to try and take the crown, how Elena was being manipulated, etcetera, etcetera. Rumors of him courting her to court the crown were still just as nasty, but they were more focused on him, and as someone who constantly dealt with the stigma of his past actions well… sure, it hurt, but he could handle it. Elena was constantly afraid of disappointing her people, and to hear them talk about her in such a way would crush her.

So what was there left to do with his day? Plan another dinner? After last night’s had gone? That was the whole reason he was avoiding her today, and he wasn’t about to have a repeat incident. Esteban brushed at the fringe of his hair and sighed, what was he to do?

As it turned out, he didn’t need to worry about that. Before too long he heard footsteps. A frantic glance upwards to confirm it was not his prima revealed it was Naomi instead. She had her arms folded at him. Dios mio, what was he in trouble for now? He couldn’t imagine Elena telling Naomi about what had happened last night, that would be entirely too embarrassing for the both of them. But what else could she be here about if not for that?

“Ah, Naomi,” he began, attempting to act as unaffected as possible so as not to implicate himself in anything, “What brings you here then? Any news on our little friend under room arrest?”

“We’re waiting on official confirmation papers about his diplomacy mission here to Avalor,” Naomi replied, “The missive has been sent to the King of Rudistan, and if he’s smart he’ll deny any involvement with that man so as to avoid a diplomatic crisis.” Naomi shrugged, “But, who knows, we’ve had to deal with outrageous and egoistic kings before,” she eyed him purposefully, reminding him of his role in bringing King Hector of Hectoria to the Feast of Friendship in order to sabotage Julio's Turn as the Minister of Trade.

Esteban laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head for a moment while trying to wriggle out of her narrowed and level stare, “Yes well um… you certainly seem to have a knack for handling them. But have you written to the Enchancian Royals yet? They probably know the monarch better, being one of Rudistan’s closest neighbors,”

“I’ve drafted the letter and am just waiting for Elena’s approval before sending it,” Naomi replied, “But I’m not here to talk about that; what happened last night?”

Esteban froze, “Pardon?” he asked, wincing slightly at how strained his voice came out.

“Elena was distracted all day,” Naomi informed him, “What happened?”

“I simply gave her a gift I had been planning as a surprise for her birthday anyways,” the lie rolled smoothly off his tongue, and thankfully, Isabel could always corroborate his falsehood if Naomi showed skepticism.

“And that was?” Naomi raised a brow at him, clearly not believing a word of it.

“A replica of her mother’s ring,” Esteban countered. And technically, none of this was a lie. He had had the ring made for her, he had given it to her, and he had always intended for it to be a present for Elena. The only detail he’d omitted was that it was for their wedding and not the Queen’s birthday.

“So… you gave her an engagement ring?” Naomi immediately concluded, and to give her credit, there had always been a reason Elena had chosen the young woman to be a part of her council. She didn’t miss a beat.

“If you would like to consider it that, I certainly have no objections,” Esteban shrugged, “I gave her a gift that meant something, and given it’s been nearly fifty years since she last saw that ring in person…” he trailed off and shrugged again, as if Naomi being suspicious of Elena’s behavior being due to some less than savory reason was ridiculous.

“I see…” was her response, tone clearly indicating that while she didn’t believe him, she also didn’t have enough proof to counter that claim, “And the mark?”

Again he froze, “Mark?” he questioned, raising his own brow at her, “What mark?”

“Elena was scratching at this spot on her neck all day,” Naomi answered, “And when I pointed it out to her and gave her a mirror she hissed _your_ name under her breath. Care to explain that one?”

“Ah, yes, well…” he needed to think quickly, “You see…” come on, think, _think_ , “We dined out on the terrace last night. It was relatively warm, and I can imagine she must have gotten bitten then. As for blaming me, it was my idea to eat outside,” he shrugged, “It’s not surprising she’d be mad at me because of it.”

Naomi’s expression said all it needed to without actually saying a single word. And what it said was, “Really? _That’s_ what you’re going with?”

“How stupid do you think I am?” was what she actually said, folding her arms at him, “I may be young, but I’ve been in relationships before Esteban, I know what a hickey is.”

“Had to explain away a couple of your own then?” Esteban countered, trying to turn the situation back on her and make her too embarrassed to continue pressing him.

It worked, somewhat. Naomi blushed brightly and looked away for a moment, balling her fists tightly, “That’s none of-” she began to shout at him before stopping herself and taking a deep breath. She shook her head, “I take it back,” she remarked, “Clearly you two are made for each other if you’re using the same tactics on me.”

Elena had used the same trick on Naomi? Interesting, she didn’t exactly seem like the type to try to shame someone out of pressing her. She was far too straightforward and honest for that.

“But that’s not what I came to talk to you about,” Naomi broke him out of his thought before he could mentally travel too far away, “I know this is supposedly a marriage of convenience and all, but I want to say this anyways,” she pushed herself right up against him with a serious frown on her face, “If you ever do anything to hurt her, I promise you you’ll be taking a voyage of your own, one you _won’t_ come back from, got it?”

Esteban felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, and swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing and belying the nervousness beneath his otherwise calm facade. Naomi had threatened him. And not just the sort of threat that meant he might be going away. She could very much be implying murder, and Esteban had no doubt there were plenty of others willing to back up that sentiment.

“Naomi,” Esteban began, “I cannot promise I will never hurt her, it is human nature to cause harm. What I can promise,” he added quickly, seeing the other girl’s darkening expression, “Is that I will never conspire to harm her on purpose. And if and when I should ever harm her by accident, I will be sure to resolve it.”

“And if you break that promise?” Naomi raised a brow at him, arms folded like the over protective friend she was.

“You have my full permission to do with me as you see fit,” Esteban assured her, “I promised to spend the rest of my life making up for what I have done. May all the shades from the spirit world strike me down if I should fail to live up to that promise.”

She stared at him a long moment, “Alright,” she finally relented, “I believe you, even if I don’t trust you.”

Esteban sighed in relief, until Naomi added,

“Now about that hickey you left on her neck-”

“What’s that?” Esteban put a hand to his ear, pretending to hear someone calling for him, “Ah, that must be Higgins looking for me. Well, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon, adios!”

And with that, he beat a hasty retreat as fast as his legs could carry him.

EoA

Elena wandered the halls of her castle, without any real destination in mind. The events of the night prior were now firmly on her mind, with all the day’s work being done and the letter to Enchania being sealed with her approval and waiting to be sent off with the first departing ship the next morning. The confirmation request had already been sent out to Para Iso, where it would be loaded into a flying coach and make its way to the King of Rudistan. But with all the appointments kept and most mundane problems solved all it did was leave her with time to think about how things had ended.

By this point, she had made peace with the fact that she’d kissed Esteban of her own volition. It was just a kiss, with their marriage the expectation was that they’d be doing a lot more than that. Besides, they were going to have to kiss at the ceremony, it would be expected of them. However, it was Esteban’s reaction that had her pondering. She felt that she wasn’t being vain by presuming it wasn’t her kissing abilities that had caused it. True, as the crown princess and now queen she didn’t exactly have the abundance of experience under her belt like her cousin did -unfortunately being trapped in suspended animation in a magical amulet didn’t leave very much opportunity to improve those sorts of skills- but she didn’t think she was bad enough at it to cause someone to flee completely. He certainly hadn’t seemed disinterested before… before she made that noise. Hmm…

Again she wondered if something had happened in the dark times which had caused such an adverse reaction. She wouldn’t be surprised, Shuriki had outlawed everything remotely fun, it was doubtful she would ban romance too aside from the necessary marriages to keep the population of the kingdom going. And if someone like Esteban, high up in her structure of power, was caught flouting the rules it would set an example to the others as well. While she didn’t at all approve of any of the actions her usurper took, she at the very least understood some of the logic. That being said, how were they supposed to work around this issue of Esteban’s? How could she help him? Elena sighed, there was nothing she could do. Not unless she knew exactly what had happened. And the only way to do that was to confront Esteban about it herself.

Unfortunately, having lived in the palace collectively longer than she had, Esteban knew the place like the back of his hand. Clearly, since he’d been able to utilize the former servants and now secret passageways to catch her before. If he didn’t want to be found, odds were she wouldn’t be able to track him. Except, there was one person who always seemed to know how to find him…

She saw the shock of red hair and immediately went running, “Oh Higgins!” she called.

EoA

“Tell me again why you think this is a good idea princessa,” Skyler asked her as they flew through the air as the evening dusk settled in.

“I’ve told you Skyler,” Elena reminded him, “For better or worse, Esteban is my intended. Of course I’d want to know what’s going on with him.”

“I don’t doubt you making him your puppet king being a good idea Elena,” Skyler told her, perhaps one of the first to say as much, “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to chase after him if he wants to be alone.”

“Skyler,” Elena sighed, “Something’s bothering him, and I can’t help unless I know what it is.”

“But does he _want_ you to help him?” Skyler parried.

“Of course he does,” Elena reassured the jaquin, “He just doesn’t know it yet,”

“I wouldn’t have guessed from the way he took a boat out on the ocean with no intention of returning for a few days,” Skyler retorted, “Do you want me to circle back or…?”

“Esteban got his teleportation staff fixed,” Elena reminded him, “If anything happens I’m sure I can just teleport back.”

“If you’re sure,” Skyler didn’t sound quite as certain about that. But they touched down on the ship Esteban had taken out of the harbor and the jaquin prince took off.

It was moored in the middle of the open water, not far off the shores of Avalor, but far enough away that the city couldn’t be seen beyond the horizon. The perfect place to get away without needing to prepare for a serious journey. And again, he could have teleported, but Elena was certain he liked the distraction of having to focus on the mechanics of sailing to distract him. She was just as sure what had happened had been weighing on his mind as it had her own. Cautiously Elena stepped around, having put on her traveling clothes for the occasion. Pants were better suited to a ship than a skirt anyways. She didn’t see any sign of her primo, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t here. Likely he was below deck, considering that was where the galley was and that it was around dinner time anyways. She couldn’t imagine Esteban cooking for himself, but she supposed people could always surprise you.

Slowly she crept down the stairs into the hold, finding Esteban humming to himself as he cooked what looked to be freshly caught fish. Huh, so he had some experience in the kitchen after all. She waited until he put the knife in his hands down, not wanting to cause him further injury in his surprise. But then, another part of her wondered what would happen if she didn’t just call out to him. As Isa might say a little scientific experiment to judge his reactions. So, she timed her steps with the slight bobbing of the ship, blending her movements in as she slowly approached him. Once again making sure he wasn’t at risk of injury she rose on her tip toes and whispered in his ear,

“ _Hola primo_ ,”

He jumped, which was her expected reaction, and immediately turned on his heel to look at her.

“Elena,” he said hoarsely while still trying to catch his breath, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought we needed to talk about what happened last night,” she began evenly, “Imagine my surprise when after a full day of being Queen I go looking only to find that _someone_ has slunk away on a ship to get away for a few days.”

“I… felt it was best to give the whole arrangement a bit of space,” Esteban explained, “Not that I’m having second thoughts-”

“Which you are,” Elena interjected.

“But it wouldn’t do for the rumor mill to go into overtime. Absence makes the heart grow fonder you know.”

“Mhm,” Elena didn’t sound convinced, raising her brow and folding her arms at him. Was this just going to be a permanent fixture of his life from now on? Women looking at him like that.

“I promise you, everything is fine,” Esteban assured her.

“Then why did you run away?” Elena asked him.

“I haven’t run away,”

“Right, correction, you _sailed_ away,”

“I was going to come back!”

“But you still left,” Elena parried, “Esteban, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. And I won’t know what’s wrong unless you tell me.”

“Elena there’s nothing to tell,” Esteban stubbornly looked back at his meal, “But there will be if you don’t leave now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Primos we may be, but people will talk if the Queen is discovered to be on a ship with an older man, _without_ a chaperone.”

“You worry too much about things that don’t matter,” Elena shook her head at him, “Now seriously, what’s happened that caused you to freak out like that last night?”

“Elena there’s nothing that’s the matter,” Esteban replied testily, finishing his supper and covering it so that it would stay warm while he apparently finished this argument, “I simply remembered that we could be caught and thus it would put your whole logic behind this ludicrous arrangement to waste. You think the people will respect you if they’re of the opinion you’re getting married to hide the scandal of having a child out of wedlock?”

“No one who matters is going to think that!”

“No one you think matters, but I assure you, rumors travel fast, and allies will be quick to believe the worst of you at any given opportunity,”

“I think you’re just trying to distract me from the issue at hand,” Elena countered, “Which is that you had a really visceral reaction to something I did and you won’t tell me what so I know how to avoid scaring you again.”

“I was not scared!” Esteban shouted at her, perhaps a little too vehement in his denial.

“You were,” Elena replied calmly, “You were last night and you’re still scared now.”

“No I am not,” Esteban hissed.

“Oh really?” Elena stepped closer and poked him in the chest, “Then prove it,”

He snapped, reaching for her immediately and pulling her close. Their mouths collided and all thoughts of food or anger were immediately forgotten. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his facial hair tickled at her lips, arms were tangled and the heat from the small stove at his back was nothing compared to the heat he felt with his novia in his embrace. This was a bad idea, they were alone, this would only fuel the rumors if anyone shared that she had gone after him, and that serpent of his past was there, watching this unfold with menacing golden eyes, only barely discernible in the darkness of his mind. Easy enough to ignore while its fangs were still in its mouth, but the fear was still idly present, even as Elena unintentionally did her best to make him forget it.

They broke apart for breath, panting as Esteban rested his forehead on the crown of Elena’s hair. This was too much, a mistake. This was supposed to be simple, and it felt like it was turning into anything but. She shouldn’t have come after him, shouldn’t have kissed him. But he… he was the adult, well, more of the adult anyways. He should have known better, should have fought harder against this foolish plan of hers, should have stopped her and set her apart, reminded her that this was a marriage of necessity, not of love or passion. He never should have kissed her back.

But the moment his heart beat felt as though it would finally return to normal, she leaned up and kissed him again, biting softly at his lower lip as she pulled away. And he could no more resist this than the tides could resist the pulling of la luna. Esteban dipped his head and kissed her again, hauling her up so she had to balance on her toes in order to match his height. They were as close as they could be, chests pressed together and he idly wondered if she noticed what she was doing to him or if she was too caught up in her own passion to notice. His hands wandered down to her lower back, resting just out of reach of the curve of her hips, though the more primal part of him longed to tug her even tighter against him. But as much as a part of him screamed at him that their arrangement meant she was as good as his already, that to take was his rightful due, the other part remembered his arguments, frail as they seemed in the face of what it seemed they both wanted.

And yet, even as Esteban tried to play the noble knight, protecting her honor where she would not protect it herself, the moment he broke away from her to try and get her to stop, to leave, she pulled the same trick on him as he had on her. Nuzzling her head into the hollow of his neck Elena kissed and sucked at a pulse point just beneath his ear at the corner of his jaw. He felt desire surge and his knees go weak. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to muster the willpower to stop her, to stop them. It was too fast, too soon, and yet his own body betrayed him. Until, she slipped her hands beneath the open neck of his sailing shirt, a wave of icy dread washed over him, the memory of hands equally as cold touching him in a similar manner causing him to shiver with revulsion. Any ardor was instantly quashed beneath the weight of hated memories, and Esteban was finally able to think clearly once again. Gently as he could, he disengaged Elena’s hands, bringing them together and pressing a kiss against the tops of her knuckles as a silent apology for stopping her. But hopefully he hadn’t roused her further suspicion,

“Please Elena,” his voice hoarse and ragged, hopefully with enough truthful emotion to mask the feelings he was trying to hide, “You must leave, for your sake, and my sanity,”

“But… why?” Elena asked him, brown eyes searching his own, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” he quickly assured her, “No, no, no,” he shook his head, a weak smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Rather, it is because of that you need to leave. I don’t think one of us would be able to control themselves if you stayed.”

“Are you talking about you, or me?” Elena asked him.

“I don’t know,” Esteban answered truthfully, “Please, I need to… _you_ have to…”

She sighed, with disappointment obvious enough to surprise him, “Alright, but I’ll need your staff,”

Perhaps his ardor hadn’t been nearly as stomped out as he’d thought, because the image her usage of the word staff conjured in his mind was immediate and likely not at all what she had intended by it. As such he stared dumbly at her for a moment before asking her,

“Pardon?”

“Your teleportation staff,” Elena clarified, “I sent Skyler away because I figured you’d have it in case of an emergency,”

“But I don’t have it,” Esteban felt a sinking pit form in the bottom of his stomach, “I’ve been having issues with the staff since we overloaded it with our magic in order to send Cahu back to the Spirit Realm.”

And that was when it dawned on her that in the darkness, with the wind of the sea gone for the night and his staff not with him, they were truly in a predicament.

“So… what now?” she asked him, still refusing to leave the arms curled so his hands rested just under her shoulders.

And for the first time in perhaps his whole life, Esteban didn’t have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	5. Turmoil on Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, in case yall haven't noticed, the rating has changed. Welp, I was always intending for it to, but we got there a bit earlier than I expected. Still smouldering, but we're beginning to burn now aren't we? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

The problem with having a fiancee who had the ability to simply hop on a guardian of the realm and use it like one of Enchancia’s flying horses was that even if he thought he could get away, so long as anyone knew where he’d gone she could find out and follow after him. Especially since she had that tracking spell. Esteban should have known Elena would come after him regardless of how he tried to hide himself. But he thought she would have matured enough to prevent simply flying off the handle, knowing that the kingdom would need its queen and thus would leave him some time to sort through his thoughts. Or rather, make up a lie that would cover him for a little while longer. Esteban knew he wasn’t fooling himself, that he would have to tell her the truth at some point. But he was hoping to avoid that some point for as long as was conceivably possible. Given how there seemed to be some sort of magnetic pull between them physically however, Esteban felt he was playing a dangerous game at the moment.

Thoughts like this were what occupied his mind as he lost himself in the process of making a simple meal that night on the ship. It wasn’t uncommon, though he very much enjoyed letting others do the manual labor most of the time, running the kingdom under Shuriki’s reign had meant burning the midnight oil more often than not. Snacks were useful in staving off starvation as he worked but if he wanted anything more substantial than a torta he had learned he would need to make it himself. That, and, it had been a hobby he shared with his Abuela. She hadn’t had the time to teach him much, but he’d managed to secret away the woman’s recipe book when Shuriki had ordered all remnants of the then former royal family removed from her kingdom. Thankfully, Esteban had managed to have them stored in some of the deepest parts of the castle, far from the witch’s eyes. But his abuela’s recipe book, that had been a treasure he’d saved for himself. He’d looked over the pages, tracing the handwritten instructions night after night for forty one years. He knew every dish in there by heart, because aside from the occasional peek behind the tapestry to stare forlornly at the enchanted painting which kept them safe, there was nothing left of his family for him to hold onto. Nothing besides that book.

When she had been freed, Esteban had returned the book to his abuela, knowing it was an heirloom to be passed down, that it was Elena and Isabel’s turn to use it. He didn’t need it now anyways, not after time enough to memorize, adjust, and perfect everything in the tome. Besides, he wasn’t starting a restaurant, he was going away for a few days. Making dinner was perhaps the least mentally involved task on board. And yet, Elena still managed to startle him. Though he should have expected her to come after him, he never expected what followed. The argument, the kisses, and then, the realization that she had sent her Jacquin friend away and now with the wind gone and his staff in Mateo’s tower for repairs they were more or less stranded. At least for the night. But that in itself presented plenty of opportunity for mischief, not in the least helped by the fact that Elena was not wearing her usual dress but what he liked to call her exploring outfit; with the form hugging trousers and the belted tunic top that showed off her form in a way it had been inappropriate but nearly unavoidable to notice before their engagement. Were the Guardians punishing him for all his misdeeds? Had he not already suffered enough?

Apparently not since Elena was stuck here with him. Somewhere, someone was laughing at his plight, he just knew it. With a sigh he managed to split his dinner between the two of them. Something simple and clearly meant for one but half a meal was better than no meal at all. And Elena was very impressed he’d managed to make it himself.

“When did you learn how to cook?” she asked him through a bite of food.

“You spend forty years trying to keep a kingdom intact after ruining everything, and you learn that sometimes waking up the cook after midnight because you are hungry is not a good idea.” he had replied.

“One too many rolling pins thrown at your head?” Elena asked, raising a brow and stifling a giggle.

“Worse,” Esteban teased back, “I was threatened with the really big knives, that’s why the cook’s bedroom door has those holes in it.”

Elena burst out laughing at that, and he felt the tension of her being here with him start to melt. Worse came to worse and they could always have the royal physician conduct an -invasive- but necessary examination. And that would be assuming anyone even bothered to assume. Elena had the people’s hearts in her hands, they would never believe her capable of any thing underhanded. And Esteban wanted to keep it that way. Her public perception was the key to negotiation in politics.

They shared another fine meal talking and laughing, thankfully without any alcohol to ease the tension. Elena volunteered to do the dishes since he had made the meal. But then came the next phase of awkwardness. Having expected to be by himself, the boat Esteban had chosen only had one bed, in the Captain’s Quarters. Thankfully, even Elena had the good sense to look a bit flustered as they considered their options.

“Um…” she began, cheeks a flustered red. They’d kissed at least twice now, but sharing a bed was intimate in a way physical touch was not. It was trusting the other person enough to be that vulnerable around, to trust them enough to sleep with them.

“Take the bed, Elena,” Esteban said immediately, “I can find someplace else to-”

“No,” Elena shook her head, “I intruded on you, I can take the floor or-”

“Elena you are a queen, I cannot have the Queen of Avalor sleep on the floor,” Esteban shot back.

“Well as my primo, my fiance, and my future King Consort I refuse to make _you_ to sleep on the floor,” Elena narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Esteban folded his arms back at her, “Well then I guess neither of us is going to sleep then!” he shot at her, “Because I refuse to take the bed from you.”

“And _I_ refuse to take the bed from _you_ ,” Elena parried. So they stood there, glaring at one another for a moment or two before Elena sighed, “Look.” she began, “it’s a big bed, we can share it for the night right? Tomorrow we’ll head back to Avalor City and everything will be fine.”

Something in his expression must have given away his hesitation because Elena put her hands on her hips and added, “Come on Esteban, we’re both adults. So we’re engaged, it doesn’t mean anything’s going to happen.”

Was it just him or had that last part been said with just a hint of bitterness? No, no, he had to have imagined it. There was absolutely no way that Elena would want anything to happen. No way she’d want to do anything of the sort with _him_ of all people. So they had kissed a couple of times, so those kisses had been incredible, that didn’t mean anything. Esteban took a deep breath, he was a gentleman, he could control himself.

“Fine,” he sighed in agreement, “We can share the bed, but we leave at first light tomorrow,”

“Fine,” Elena agreed with folded arms. And yet immediately after, she looked a bit sheepish, “So um…” she began, “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare set of clothes would you? This outfit isn’t exactly made for sleeping in.”

Esteban sighed again, “Check the chest of drawers,” he informed her, pointing with one hand while running the other through his hair.

Considering he’d expected to be alone he’d only brought one set of sleeping clothes. He supposed he could repurpose one of his older sailing shirts as a nightshirt for the time being, but then he wondered why he had to give up a nightshirt because Elena had made a poor and impulsive decision to chase after him unprepared. If she needed clothing that badly she could use the sailing shirt. Old it might be but Esteban had always had a taste for the finer things, which meant that even his more rough shirts were still finer than anything an actual sailor would own. Elena would be fine wearing that to bed. Bed… Esteban eyed the mattress in its frame as he considered what was going to have to happen. Sharing a bed with Elena, dios mio. And the worst part was that there was a small part of him that was looking _forward_ to the experience. A part of himself he’d thought long since dead.

“I think I found something!” Elena called from over her shoulder, breaking him out of his musings. He saw her fold a white shirt over her arm and with a sigh he pointed to the folding screen located in a corner of the room so that she could change.

When she headed off, Esteban very quickly turned his back and retrieved his pajamas from the chest of drawers, intent on changing as quickly as possible. A feat he managed to accomplish and he immediately hopped into bed, pulling the covers over himself and tucking them in up to his chin. No matter what part of him might want, no matter what Elena herself may want, nothing was going to happen. They were going to go to sleep, and then sail back to Avalor City at first light. That was the plan and nothing was going to change that. That being said, it was just as Esteban glanced at the screen to check on Elena’s progress that he realized this may be… more difficult than he had anticipated. Because what he saw was Elena’s body perfectly silhouetted against the screen, taking off her clothes right in front of him. The shirt was being raised over her head, bindings that allowed for her freer movement stripped off and he could see everything almost as clearly as if there was no screen at all. This was a test, it had to be a test, and he was losing. Esteban let his head thunk back against the headboard for a moment, staring up at the wooden planks of the ceiling as if willing for something, anything to happen that would release him from this torture. When a natural disaster failed to strike him down however, he simply buried his face in his hands, balling his fists against his eyes to try and keep them from wandering. After a moment, he heard the creaking of the floorboards signaling movement in the cabin.

“Esteban?” he heard Elena whisper, “Are you asleep?”

He looked up to answer her that no, he was unfortunately very much awake; but any words he was about to speak died in his throat when he caught sight of her. Despite, or perhaps because of their height difference, while his old shirt was big on her it wasn’t big in precisely all the right areas. Or rather, it was perhaps too big in all the wrong ones. The buttoned collar still gaped, exposing her collarbone that logically was no more in amount than the dress she normally wore but in this context seemed like too much. The sleeves were too long, and the garment was so loose fitting she seemed to swim in it even though it had been tailored already. But the biggest problem was that it did not cover enough. As a matter of fact it only barely reached the tops of her knees, and most assuredly rose higher with movement. Combine all of that with the fact that her hair was down -something he could not recall seeing in the four years since their original reunion- and Esteban felt far more awake than he had even just a few moments ago.

Finally remembering he had a question aimed at him that he should probably answer Esteban swallowed past the dry knot in his throat and stammered out, “I am just heading to bed. We, we both should… since we need to wake by dawn. Goodnight Elena,” and he immediately dragged the covers up to his chin and turned until he laid on his side with his back turned to hers. Rude it may have been, but it was the safest position for them both right now.

Elena stared at her cousin, wondering what exactly was the matter. Or rather, why he was acting in the way he was. She could admit, at least to herself that she had been baiting him, just a teeny, tiny bit. How could she not? After he had finally taken the initiative and kissed her, and what she had felt. Desire, his and her own, pressed between them like a raging wildfire. From behind the safety of the changing screen she too had seen his form as he disrobed and prepared for bed. Because it was merely shadows on a screen, and he had had his back to her the entire time she didn’t exactly see much, but it was enough. She had already known that her cousin had strength in his body, thanks to the original misadventure with the Delgados that one Carnaval, where he had been able to slam the float into changing directions as she gave them from the missing beak hole. She knew even further when Higgins told him the younger Esteban had been able to life the landing boat clean over his head without any difficulty. And how could she have not have noticed the same when he’d been able to pull her out of a ravine, singlehandedly and with no shoes to provide traction against the ground? Even at his age, Esteban was strong, fit, and one could easily see the broad shape of his physique in even as little as a cast shadow. But to her slight disappointment he finished readying for bed quickly, and that was when she remembered she still needed to do the same.

So she’d taken her sweet time, undressing languidly and lifting her top over her head, undoing the bindings that made general duties easier for her. She couldn’t tell for sure since the bed’s position meant it didn’t cast a shadow on the screen from her end. But she wondered. Could he be watching her right now? _Would_ he? He was compounded to chivalry if only because of royal protocol, but there were no eyes out here. As a matter of fact, none of the hangups of who they were, and what they had done, mattered out here on the sea. But dwelling on that was fruitless, Esteban had already said nothing was going to happen. Which was good, she shouldn’t _want_ him to do anything to her, with her. And yet, as strange as it was to admit, she did. His kiss had weighed on her mind all throughout their dinner, though she felt she’d been able to at least make it seem like it hadn’t through their conversation. But she thought of how she’d kissed him back, how by mimicking his own actions on her, she’d been able to cause him to make sounds she never thought she’d ever hear her dignified primo make. Sounds of desire, desire for _her_. Elena did not consider herself vain by any measure of the word, aside from the necessity of dressing more lavishly in order to make a good impression while conducting royal business. But the power she had, the power he unlocked for her, it was heady. It made her feel like she could do anything, like she wasn’t such a little girl, especially considering the way he had treated her when she’d been reinstated as crown princess once again.

Realizing that perhaps she should finish getting ready for bed, if for no other reason than that she was getting cold standing there in nothing, she slipped the old shirt over her head. Though it had clearly been in storage for a while, noticeable by the crease lines of the folds of the shirt it was still soft and it was easy to tell it belonged to Esteban. It smelled like his cologne which wafted off the fabric and into her nose as she waded into it. Though there was a considerable height difference between the two of them, Elena had never really perceived Esteban as being bigger than her by any means. But the way his shirt seemed to flow around her said a different story. The shoulders drooped past her own, causing the sleeves to drop past her hands. And because it was only a shirt it was considerably shorter on her than it would have been on him. But then again, it was only a shirt. Letting her hair down she shook out the slight pain from keeping it tied up all day, massaging at the aching parts of her scalp gingerly with her fingertips. She felt the fabric of her nightclothes whisper at her thighs as she’d walked around the changing screen to see her cousin pressing his fists into his eyes. Huh, she wondered what that was about.

But when she’d prodded him he’d been stunned by her appearance, which she couldn’t exactly blame him for. And yet just when she thought she might initiate something he immediately lost his nerve, bid her goodnight, and immediately flipped over so he was not facing her. Elena sighed, running away again. Except this time there was really no place to run, so he was simply trying to ignore the metaphorical Jaquin in the room. Alright, she supposed, things could wait. They had time, after all the engagement was already set. All they’d need to do once they got back was announce it to the people and start really making preparations.

EoA

Sleep did not come easy, for either of them. Elena couldn’t rest because she couldn’t help the disappointment building that nothing had happened, and that it wouldn’t. As much as she tried to rationalize, to agree with Esteban that it was for the best if rumors didn’t start about them before they could come out on their own, she was disappointed. And perhaps a little frustrated, because now that she had felt desire, tasted it, it was easy to see the fulfilled part of it on the faces of those around her. Especially since many of her friends had started pairing off with one another. Naomi had already said she hadn’t gone that far with Gabe, but it was clear that they were doing more than simply holding hands and having chaste kisses. It was the same for Mateo and Carla, though given that Carla had had a less than normal upbringing Elena supposed that was to be expected. But here she was, engaged and unable to do anything with her intended because she was the queen and he insisted on being noble, even though the both of them failed at that more often than not. And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Elena didn’t know how he could kiss, what he tasted like, what the feeling of their shared warmth was like. But she did, and she wanted more. Except Esteban wouldn’t give it to her, and so she was frustrated.

For Esteban himself, he was plagued, and spent a good portion of the night simply staring at the darkened planks on the wall. He couldn’t sleep because he knew Elena was right beside him, so close and yet still so far out of reach. Not by any measure of logic, but because he knew he had to keep her there. He knew how people talked, what they would say. And even if Elena was a paragon to the people of Avalor, all it took was one major mistake to be made a pariah, a stain that would never go away. Thankfully, if worse came to worse he had part of the truth that he could use as an excuse. And that was that he’d never shared his bed with anyone. His room, his space was his alone, a place of retreat where he could be at his most comfortable. To share his bed with someone, even with nothing happen, was a new sensation that he wasn’t altogether used to.

But while sleep did not come easy, it eventually came, senses sliding into blissful oblivion as exhaustion took hold of them more and more. What they dreamed of was such that shifted too quickly to even discern. But what could be said was that both of them dreamed of each other. To the point that when they woke up completely intertwined, it was not obvious to either of them that it was no longer a dream. Curled around each other it seemed only natural that they were still sleeping. And what was the harm in taking liberties while in a dream? Half asleep still it mattered not who made the first move, only that they were kissing. Slow and languid and completely unhurried so unlike the impassioned and emotionally charged kisses they had previously shared. Silver moonlight streamed in through the portholes of the ship, creating an ethereal glow that only added to the dreamlike quality of the scenario. Laying on their sides, lulled by the gentle bobbing of the ship it was easy to mistake reality for a dream.

Even the touch of her hand at his face, cupping his cheek tenderly was not enough to convince either of them they were still awake. How could they be? When the other was so pliant and willing. No duties, no responsibilities. Just them. Elena, and Esteban. Tongues curled around one another, hands tangled in sleep mussed hair, hot breath that puffed against the other’s face, and all of it so intimate and tender. Considered safe with the knowledge this was not happening, it was only a dream. Elena managed to rise within the confines of the bed, watching Esteban’s dark eyes glitter in the dim lighting. Because of her tossing and turning in the night, the shirt had moved as well, now slipping off one shoulder and exposing the skin to the night air. She slung one of her legs over him, settling nicely on his stomach. The pressure felt so real as his abdomen clenched, but he almost wished he felt it just a little bit lower, where he ached so badly.

This couldn’t be real, Elena thought to herself as she stared down at him, feeling more powerful than when she’d saved the kingdom on her coronation day. Her dignified primo would never be one to let someone like her take charge. He was a control freak, and he hated being the one to submit. And that was why this was a dream, he was just a conjuration of what she wanted him to be. Soft, pliable, even a little submissive. And tender, far more tender than he had always been before. She felt his hands, soft and well maintained against her thighs as she straddled him, playing at the hem of her nightshirt, clearly wanting to but not quite daring to travel further. Elena leaned down and kissed him again, using the distraction to take one of his hands under her own and move it upwards towards her hip. She arched away and gasped as she felt the nerves sizzle under his fingers. Funny, she’d never thought her hips particularly sensitive parts of her body but clearly she was being proven wrong now. As she settled back Elena looked at him, hair disheveled and eyes dark, and she wanted more. Hands reached for the buttons of his nightshirt, glancing up at him to make sure it was okay to do so. Dream or not it was still very much based in reality and Elena would never do a thing to try and hurt him on purpose. When Esteban nodded, she undid a trail of buttons, revealing more and more salt and pepper hair lightly dusting his chest and more strong tanned skin. Unconsciously she licked her lips at the sight.

Esteban knew logically that he should wake himself up before something happened and Elena hated him forever. He’d already felt shame over what he had done the other night while thinking of her. And while this was more accidental than on purpose, it still wouldn’t do to have a very physical reaction to the confines of a dream. Much like he was feeling now, but this was within the dream. The problem was if it transferred over which, he knew from experience, was something that could very much happen. And since they were sharing a bed it was not a barrage of questions he wanted to deal with. But when the dream Elena settled above him, encouraging him to touch her, asking for him to touch her in return; Esteban was many things, but a good man? Not precisely one of them. He tried his best, but ultimately he had selfish desires he couldn’t always put to the side. This was one of them. His thumbs swept over the curves of her hips, causing her to arch as she broke their kiss. Then she hovered around the fastenings of his nightshirt, silently asking his permission to go further. With his nod, she worked, quickly but methodically, one clear goal in mind. However, when she licked her lips at him, he lost whatever scrap of control he had left. Surging upwards he turned them around so that he was the one hovering over her. Her big brown eyes were wide, pupils nearly consuming all of them as she panted with desire. Desire for _him_. His own hand raised, stilling just above the curve of her chest, asking the same of her as she had of him. Breathlessly she nodded, and he could feel himself trembling with both anticipation and restraint. Dream or no, he would not act as an impetuous teenager seeking only one thing. He was a refined man, and that extended to all aspects of what he did.

One by one, the buttons came undone, revealing more and more of her to his gaze. His mouth went dry. She was beautiful, it was a fact that no one could deny. But to see her like this, it was an indescribable experience. Here was the Queen of Avalor beneath him, asking for him, pleading in fact if he was to interpret her bitten lip and hushed whines correctly. Esteban leaned down, peppering kisses all over her face, stopping momentarily at her lips, and then following the trail down her neck and shoulders to the rest of the feast laid out before him. Her hands were in his hair again, nails scratching at the back of his scalp as he leaned down and took a hardened peak into his mouth and began to suck. A broken sound, not quite a gasp, not quite a moan either, escaped her. His hands ran themselves up and down the curve of her waist, hardly daring to do more. This was enough, this was enough for a dream. He could take this much

That was what he told himself and yet as her hands moved over him the way his did over hers it was easy to get lost. A dream within a dream. Warmth spreading, intoxicating and heady. And suddenly he could feel legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him right, bumping the most urgent part of his ardor right up against where it wanted to be. And it seemed like she would agree as well as she groaned into his mouth. Slowly, slowly, he inched his hand downward, over soft skin and downy curls, that were _wet_ . He pulled his hand away, feeling the moisture gathering on his fingertips like he’d just dipped them in a bowl of water. A soft little whine met his ears as he retreated and he felt spurred on to do more, go further. The fingers that skirted their way down his chest told him she felt the same. He felt her fingers begin to slide past the waistband of his pants, reaching for him there. And that was when he paused. Wet, his fingers had been wet. When, in any of his sexually charged dreams, had he been able to feel the reactions of his partner to such a potent degree? He hadn’t. And that was when it hit him, this _wasn’t_ a dream.

He was here, with Elena, in bed, and about to go further than he had promised himself he ever would. But she noticed his stillness, which caused her to still. His eyes were once again wide, but not with desire, with fear. He, she, they… dios mio. Esteban practically threw himself off the bed trying to get away. This was wrong, for them to do this, before the wedding if at all. Because now that he knew this was reality, the memories came back. He felt as though thorns were being shoved into him from the inside out. Esteban began to shiver uncontrollably, and Elena sat up, shirt still gaping open, concern etched across her face.

“Esteban?” she sounded sleepy, as though she’d just woken up. Fair enough, the dream was over now that they knew it wasn’t a dream at all, “What’s wrong? Do you… is it me?”

“No!” Esteban said quickly, again, perhaps a little too quickly, “It’s, we cannot do this,” he told her, struggling to button his night shirt while his hands were still shaking.

“Why not?”

“Because… I…” Esteban struggled to find any answer to give her, any answer that was, except for the truth, “We cannot,”

“But I want to,” Elena countered, “Don’t you?”

“It isn’t a question of want Elena,” Esteban ran a hand through his hair, “It is an issue of the responsibilities both you and I have. You are queen, I am the traitor who has been forgiven. I will not sacrifice your reputation for a moment of pleasure,”

“Pretty sure that was a lot longer than a moment,” Elena said cheekily, raising a brow at him.

“You know what I mean,”

“No, I don’t Esteban,” Elena argued as she drew her knees up to herself, covering them with the folds of the shirt, “So this has happened, a couple of times, can’t we admit to ourselves there’s some sort of physical attraction? Isn’t it okay to indulge just a bit? We will be married sooner or later, why can’t we enjoy at least part of it?”

“I will not have my queen maligned,” Esteban repeated, “The people, the other leaders, they will talk. I know they will, I can’t put your reputation or that of Avalor in jeopardy.”

“Ah,” Elena said darkly, “So it’s about the kingdom yet again, isn’t it?”

Esteban had the distinct feeling he had said something wrong, but he wasn’t quite sure how to recover, “What?” he shook his head, “Elena-”

“No, no,” Elena brushed him off, “It’s fine Esteban. Now,” she sighed, looking out the window a moment, “It’s late, we have to get up early if we want to make it back to Avalor City before people start to _talk_ , right?”

“I will find some place else to sleep,” Esteban offered, knowing he could do at least that much.

“No Esteban,” Elena shook her head, “You’ve made it quite clear, just come back to bed and we can go to sleep.”

Elena rolled herself over to the side of the bed and made sure her back was to him, “Goodnight,” she added.

Esteban stood there a moment, and then sighed, “Goodnight,” he replied quietly, heading back to the bed and slipping in on his side.

EoA

The next morning was perhaps confirmation of their worst fears. Elena was sort of morose since they woke up. And when they wandered above deck they found themselves stuck yet again. The sky was dark, overcast, and a storm was less a threat and more a certainty. There was no possible way they could set sail like this. And when Esteban said as much, Elena looked at him like he was crazy.

“Set sail,” she told him, “Because obviously you don’t want to be stuck with me any longer, what would people _say_?”

Ah, so she was still upset about that. But it didn’t matter, because it would be far worse if both of them ended up dead,

“Elena, I know sailing, and it was exactly the decision to sail in this type of weather that cost me my parents,” it pained him to say as much, but reason fueled by emotion would be the only way to win this argument, “Do you think I want to risk losing you in the same way?”

“Why?” Elena asked with folded arms, “Because then you’d cost the kingdom its queen?”

“Because,” Esteban took her by the shoulders, “You are my familia, I lost you once because of my own foolishness. I will not let that happen again,”

Her lower lip quivered and she relented, “Oh primo,” she cried, “I’m sorry,”

“I am sorry too,” he told her. And he was, sorry for all that he would not, could not, tell her.

And as she sobbed into his shirt, the heavens opened up around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	6. Waves of Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... it's been a while. Sorry about that, I've either been busy or just not in the headspace to write, hence why this chapter has sat more or less done but unfinished for a couple of weeks now. But, to make up for it, it's pretty long, hope you all enjoy it. Also, my spanish is rusty at best. There are a couple things I remembered when incorporating the language in this one, but a couple of phrases and structures are courtesy of google translate, please tell me if it's not right okay? Okay, with that said, enjoy!

The storm prevented them from going anywhere. Which meant they were back down below waiting it out. Elena was still crying, still working through sorrow of some sort. And apparently that was what was causing the storm, which made her cry even more as she attempted to settle her emotions. He knew that falling into the Crystal Well had made her connection to her feelings a potentially dangerous thing, especially since she ruled in a world where emotion was weakness. Esteban had the distinct feeling that this was due to far more than she was saying, but since she needed an outlet he would provide one for her.

He thought back to when he had first been banished, when he had attained his own magic, and when Elena’s magic had summoned him back home, even if he hadn’t quite recognized it at the time. He didn’t blame her for how she had felt, even if at the time he had wished she would have given him the chance to explain. Her emotions had caused an impossible tree to sprout in the gardens, to lift it up into the air, for giant plant life to sprout everywhere. All because she had been upset at him. Perhaps he should have done the right thing and let her know his part, but even with as many years as had passed at the time, Esteban knew that Elena never would have forgiven him. And he had been proven right, but he couldn’t deny she had every right not to. His parents had been lost because they had not listened to him, a tragic accident, but an accident all the same. Her parents had been coldly murdered so that Shuriki could take the crown, and all because he had helped her. He should have known better than to trust her, how naive could he have possibly have been to think he’d get to have his tres leches and eat it too? Of course Shuriki would want to get rid of the royal family, so long as they lived people would never stop challenging her claim to the throne. He had helped her, part of why she had spared him, but she’d also made certain he never forgot his place, beneath her, no matter what.

For the life of her, Elena simply couldn’t stop crying. Even though she had ceased truly feeling sad a little while ago. But then again, crying felt good, a catharsis of sorts. A way to relieve all the pent up feelings she had to stow for the good of Avalor, to put on a cold face of indifference when dealing with diplomats. Of course, all things considered it wasn’t the first thing she’d now choose to get rid of those pent up emotions, but she would make do, for now anyways. As her sobs slowly hiccuped to a halt Elena looked up at her primo, who had been rubbing comforting circles on her back after they had journeyed back into the hold. And perhaps it was then that it truly hit her just how much Esteban had changed. The primo she knew had always been self-absorbed, interested in getting away from his duties as fast as he could. That Esteban, el Segundo, had always had something to prove. And even up until now he had always been very uncomfortable with public displays of affection, no hugs, no kisses, nothing.

Elena knew why now, of course. He had spent his whole life in the shadow of the royal family, related but not exactly a _part_ of it. Even though their abuelos had raised him after the death of his parents, even though they had done their best to make him feel welcomed, he had never truly felt as though he was anything but a burden, or another set of hands to be pushed around and told what to do. She wished she knew why that had been, but she simply didn’t have the experience, and something told her that was the only way she’d ever truly be able to understand. Though Esteban had tried to make the best of it, no one had seemed to take into account just what he could do. He was ignored, overlooked, and so he’d fallen victim to the vanity of finally having someone listen to him.

And even though it was hard for him, since she had returned he had always tried to do right by her and their familia, to keep them safe, even from the mistakes of his past. As Chancellor, he’d held very little power except that of membership on her regency council amongst his other duties. He had never once sought the crown for himself until he had nothing left to lose. And even then, he’d risked his very life to save her own. Had she been unable to forgive him after all of that, Avalor could have very well been overrun by the Shadows of the Night, and she could have joined them all in being turned into stone reliefs.

He had been her test; a test to see whether or not she could weigh the troubled soul he’d once been to the kind-hearted if not misguided man he was now. And Elena squeezed tighter with all the affection for him she could muster. She felt him still under her touch for a moment, and idly remembered he would do the same when in the heat of the moment, as though some unseen icy shade would run their finger along his spine, but in this moment she would not question him. Whatever it was, it was something he was not ready to deal with, or rather, it was not yet something he was ready to share with her. And pushing him would only push him away, as this little excursion had proved. All she could do was be ready to listen, and to understand, when he was ready to tell her. It could be soon, it could be never, but it was a risk she was willing to take. And speaking of risks…

“Esteban,” she murmured to him, still too content in the embrace to let go long enough to speak directly to him.

“Hn?” he answered almost absent-mindedly, as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

“When we get back,” she began, “I want to make the announcement.”

“The announcement?”

“Of our engagement,” she reminded him, “I want the Avalorans to rejoice, to celebrate.”

“Elena,” Esteban sighed, “I am not sure they are ready,”

“But I am,” Elena countered, “And last time I checked, I was still the queen,”

Esteban looked as though he wished to object, but then he sighed, “As my queen commands,” he relented, bringing up a hand and kissing it in submission, “But before you do anything, please promise me you’ll at least _talk_ with your cabinet?”

“What good is finally being the queen if I can’t make decisions without having them checked by everyone else?” Elena grumbled.

“Welcome to the world of royal politics,” Esteban chuckled, “Hope you enjoy your stay,”

Before Elena could respond Esteban noticed some sunlight peeking in through the port holes. Seemed she’d calmed down enough that they could set sail back for Avalor City. With a sigh, Esteban dropped her hands and stood,

“Come then,” he said, “We need to get back,”

Elena sighed, “Yeah, I suppose,” she agreed reluctantly. But then she turned pleading eyes on him, “Teach me how to sail?”

“Would you ever allow me to say no?” Esteban chuckled, offering her his hand yet again.

She took it and he led her up to the deck, positioning her in front of the ship’s wheel and showing her where to place her hands. He taught her how to watch the horizon, how to feel the current attempting to divert her from her course. None of which seemed to stay in Elena’s mind as he constantly had to step in and adjust their course so that they could return home. And despite everything that had thus far happened between them, Esteban never would have imagined the reason she was having trouble was because of him. Or rather, because of their proximity whenever he decided to take over and correct her. Eventually, Elena simply gave up for the euphoria of running about the decks, handling ropework and climbing the masts like she was still a child clambering along the railings of the palace staircases.

And this was when it became difficult for Esteban to focus, because of the sheer joy that radiated from his companion. Sailing had always been one of his favorite hobbies, the one place where only he could tell himself what to do. After he’d helped Shuriki invade Avalor though, he simply hadn’t had the time. All those wasted years, he sighed to himself, but as he caught sight of his prima running about the deck and shouting with joyous abandon, it almost didn’t feel that way at all. It was ridiculous to consider, but she made him feel young again.

They sailed into the port of Avalor City without much incident, greeted of course by a crowd of people. Go figure, Skylar had opened his mouth. Elena grit her teeth and began to smile as was her rank. Esteban stood there too, off to the side and slightly behind as was befitting his former rank. Close to the Queen but not close enough to cause suspicion. Though Elena had to wonder if he would ever be cast as suspicious. He had been an enemy of the state, fleeing his sentencing and acting against the crown, but forty plus years of service to the crown, regardless of who had worn it, was certainly something to be reckoned with. The people may not have adored Esteban, but he’d kept them mostly out of the way of Shuriki’s wrath, which wasn’t nothing either. And far too many of them had by this point grown up knowing him as a fixture in Avaloran politics, always seeming to try and keep things less harsh than they should have been.

Her grandparents, along with her Council, were already at the docks as she disembarked. Isabel was the first to greet her, breaking royal protocol for the sake of engulfing her sister in a hug.

“Elena!” she cried.

“Isa!” Elena called back, holding her sister like it had been ages since they’d last seen one another. But in her mind, Elena didn’t think there would ever be enough hugs to make up for forty-one missed years of them. At least, not yet.

Naomi was the next to greet her, bowing before wrapping the queen up in a hug, taking advantage to whisper, “You better have a good excuse for the rabble, or else people will start talking,” in her ear before she let go.

Next came Gabe and Mateo, whom also told her she was going to need some damage control, and fast. Thanks to a spell from her wizard, Elena was able to project her voice to the people gathered at the docks and looking on with interest.

“People of Avalor!” Elena began, still a little nervous addressing the public even after having ruled them for five years now, “I… I wish to explain my rather… sudden daytrip. Um…” she hesitated for a second and then decided the best way to go about it would be the truth, or some version of it anyways, “Recently something has been brought to my attention and I felt I needed to take some time away to consider it properly,” she began to pace on the docks, “It has been thought that I should marry, for the good of the Kingdom, and for the good of the People of Avalor. As ah, _resistant_ to the initial suggestion as I was, I was kindly offered to be taken sailing on the advice of my Chancellor with former Chancellor Esteban chaperoning to make sure I didn’t get into any trouble,”

From his vantage point still on the ship Esteban couldn’t directly see Elena’s expression. But he didn’t have any doubt she was shooting the crowd a wry grin. They were all well aware of her penchant for mischief, and it wouldn’t surprise anyone someone had tagged along after her to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble on the high seas.

“And while we were out on the water,” Elena continued, “I was advised a bit more, allowed to think, and I have come to a decision. So,” she clapped her hands together, “Let it be known from this day on that Queen Elena Castillo-Flores is now accepting suits for her hand in marriage!”

Her own enthusiasm was enough to ripple through the crowd. And while it was better than flat out announcing him, Esteban couldn’t help but feel a little… irritated? Was that the word he was looking for? By this point the Council and their abuelos knew his suit being accepted was a foregone conclusion, but this meant he would have to be the one to go after _her_. And dammit Elena this sort of thing was precisely the reason he asked her to _talk things out with the Council first_! But, ever the professional, Esteban kept his features schooled and cordial as he came to stand behind the queen. The Council did likewise and they all made it back to the palace in one piece.

Elena went straight to her room and collapsed onto her bed. As… interesting as the previous night’s experience had been -especially since it had been one she’d needed to get used to anyways- it was still good to have some space. A spot that was still hers. Flo was off doing who knew what, she’d certainly mellowed out as she gained more life experience, but the rambunctious float model was never one to be completely cowed. A pity she wasn’t here now, Elena could do with the repetitive yet soothing motion of stroking Flo’s fur. Though, a nap probably couldn’t hurt right now either. But just as Elena sat up to go get changed for a siesta, she heard a soft click that hadn’t come from her door. Turning in the direction of the sound revealed that Esteban had snuck into her room. Something that irritated her as much as it made her breathing grow that infinitesimal amount shorter.

“E-Esteban,” she began, clearing her throat after hearing how shaky his name had sounded, “What are you doing here?”

“I feel that I ask very little from you Elena,” Esteban said, face tight, posture sturdy, arms behind his back but some strange mixture of anger and disappointment evident in his eyes, “At the very least, to consult your Council before making any rash decisions… but this-” he shook his head and she knew he was talking about the announcement she had made upon their arrival.

“You were the one who said you didn’t want me to announce our engagement right off the bat, or the boat in this instance,” Elena argued, “And the people… Naomi said I needed to explain my sudden absence!”

“But still,” Esteban sighed, running his hand through his hair, “A royal retreat is not something that is uncommon Elena,” he informed her, “Why did you not say you needed some time away?”

“I’m the queen,” Elena reminded him, “I can’t just take days off!”

“That didn’t stop you when you were the crown princess,”

“Why you- ugh!” Elena felt her irritation grow and took great pains to keep from accidentally summoning things from around her room to throw at Esteban’s head, “Look, you didn’t want to rush into this, so now I have a way for both of us to get to our end goal with full public approval!”

“And did it not occur to you that they might see my entrance into a suit for your hand as me seeking the throne for my own again?” Esteban countered, “I may have some pull here and there, but a year for a year is not going to make the people forget I betrayed my own family!”

“And you suffered for forty-one years!” Elena shot back, “You…” she sighed, “As angry as I was, you weren’t happier under Shuriki’s rule, right?” she stood and took one step to try and close the distance between them. When he didn’t respond, expression inscrutable, she stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest, high enough that her tips curled over the edge of his shoulders, “Right?” her eyes searched his own, but he turned away.

It had been a mistake coming in here to speak with her. But he’d been told she had gone straight to her room with the request she not be disturbed. Too bad for her he hadn’t bothered to listen. But for the sake of his own self preservation he should have. There was light in the room, and the sweet smell of Elena’s perfume, mixed with the wonderful flowers the maids used to make the laundry smell good, and the scent of the warm summer sun coupled with the breeze from the port. But he could only barely see all that. Their argument was in a way, welcome, it helped to keep his mind off the past, off… the dark times.

She was asking him a question, had he been happier as Shuriki’s little pet? Not in the slightest, but his voice failed him, so he could only shake his head and laugh without any mirth to it.

“Then you’ve done your penance,” she assured him, “I forgave you, even if the people don’t believe your intentions, the people who are important know the truth. Isn’t that enough?”

“I am, as always, only concerned for your reputation Elena,” Esteban managed to say after a moment, “That the people may think you a fool for allowing me so close.”

Elena considered him a moment, then she leaned in as if to tell him a secret, “I don’t care,” she whispered directly into his ear.

The little temptress. His hands came over hers and gently disengaged them. There would come time for that. Plenty of it, now that she had announced this little contest. But his issue with the situation still wasn’t addressed,

“I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Esteban told her, trying to return to his outwardly unaffected facade. He wasn’t exactly sure whether or not he was succeeding to be quite frank, but judging by Elena’s raised brow he was not.

“What do you mean by that?” Elena asked him slowly, eyes narrowing at him as if he’d spoken to her in a condescending manner.

“Well… what I mean is,” he should have known better than to antagonize her, but perhaps she made him feel young in all the wrong ways too. Because just like when they were children, it made him smile to see her irritated, “You are busy enough as it is,” he began, “And now you have to entertain the machinations of a far less interesting, sophisticated, and compatible horde of hungry princes on top of your normal duties,” a smug smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

“My, my, my,” Elena drawled, “Doesn’t someone think highly of himself?”

“Is it not the truth?” Esteban asked her, folding his arms, “After all, _you_ are the one who asked _me_ to agree to this arrangement. Clearly you thought I was the best option out of an entire world full of them, or why else would you have been so desperate?”

“Desperate!” she sputtered in response, feeding into his egging, “I was _not_ desperate!”

“Right,” Esteban drawled in response, “So the begging and the pleading with me to marry you was… what, then?”

“Why you-” she bristled for a moment and then calmed, “Well, since you’re the one who keeps running away, even after you’ve already agreed, this won’t be such a bad idea after all.”

That surprised him, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, since you’ve run away on me, twice now might I add,” Elena countered with a sly smile of her own, “I may as well consult my other options, find a back up. What is it you always say? You can never be too prepared?”

“Well I-” Esteban sputtered, “Ha, as if any prince alive would allow you to do as you please? Or even be fine with not having a ruling stake in the kingdom,” he shot back at her, folding his arms.

“He’d have to get used to it,” Elena countered, “Ultimately, I’m the one who wears the crown. Besides,” she added, walking away with a sway of her hips clearly meant to torment him for riling her up like this, “I might at least get some fun… memories out of the experience.”

“Wh-memories? What do you mean by memories?” he demanded, putting his hands on his hips, but Elena simply chuckled and sauntered out of her room. Esteban made to go after her, but was halted by the reminder that no one had seen him come in, and likewise no one could see him go out.

EoA

“What’s eating him?” Mateo asked as he watched former Chancellor Esteban stomp around the palace like someone had forgotten to properly attend to his cravats. It was very likely that was the case, but usually tracking down the offending laundress was done and over with by now.

“Can’t you tell?” Naomi asked, folding her hands in a similar, but less intense, state of annoyance, “Elena’s been ignoring him,”

It had been two weeks since Elena had made the informal announcement to the people of Avalor, followed by an official declaration sent out shortly thereafter. And unfortunately for Esteban, good news traveled fast. Just a few days later a prince from one of the closer neighboring kingdoms had shown up, announcing his intent to court the young queen. And despite intel he’d already gathered about suitors who would likely head her way, this had done nothing to dissuade her from taking the prince in, offering him hospitality and devoting any free moments she had to “getting to know him better”. Which meant, he was occupying time which _should_ have been used to get preparations for their inevitable nuptials under way.

Esteban found himself gnashing his teeth together more than he should have. It didn’t bother him. Elena had insisted on putting on this show, fine, she could waste her time as she pleased. He had no control over her, not even from a professional position. Her chancellor could advise her, but he wasn’t even that. He was just her secret betrothed, and yet she was spending time with someone else. No… no, not someone else, some other _man_. But he wasn’t jealous, no, no way in this world or the Spirit Realm was he _jealous_. There was no reason to be; this was a facade, an act for the people. He was just irritated she was wasting valuable time, that was all. Since his retirement he had often found the day was free for him to do as he wished with it. But with Elena’s original peabunny-brained scheme he’d had to be around the palace more just to work out the details. He had an open excuse for that, with his position reinstated, but now Elena was off gallivanting about without a care in the world. It didn’t get to him, he knew she’d already asked him, she wouldn’t go back on the deal after all the work they’d put into it. Right?

He didn’t know anymore, and that was the most frustrating part of all. To try and cope with this new bevy of suitors arriving and seeming to grow larger every day, Esteban threw himself into mentorship; attempting to help Naomi where possible and failing at not taking over the whole thing miserably. At the very least things were getting done faster with his weight being thrown around, no matter how he tried to tell Naomi it wouldn’t have been any different otherwise. At the very least they’d gotten a sincere apology from the King of Rudistan, with the explanation that the person they’d had in their custody was not actually the diplomat to Avalor but rather his twin, one who had a penchant for getting into trouble. As it turned out there had been a mixup… or so it had been explained in the missive and accompanying Rudistan officials who had come to claim the man. Esteban speculated what was being sold to them as a selfless twin attempting to make sure the family was able to carry out an important diplomatic mission was really the result of a troublemaker wanting what he expected to be a free vacation on a foreign royal’s bill. Alas, the matter was settled, and the issue maker ousted. Esteban wondered if the Queen should be informed but decided against it, since she was clearly too busy with all of her new admirers.

Unfortunately for him, Naomi had noticed, and she wasn’t particularly happy Esteban was choosing to sulk by taking over her job. Sure, his clout had helped solve their issue which meant one less thing to worry about, however; it was one thing to have him look in on a situation with a sexist imposter and help bring the situation to a head. It was quite another for him to be constantly adjusting her behavior and approach, and not even from a sense of wanting to make sure his successor was doing okay. She knew that he’d already accepted her as the best possible one to take on the mantle. This was entirely done because he had time on his hand that was normally occupied by Elena who was now ignoring him to play with a bunch of younger princes. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Esteban had an inferiority complex, brought on by losing his parents so young. Naomi could relate, but if she could let her hatred of the Sirenas go, then Esteban could learn to take a little more confidence in the fact that Elena -as much as Naomi thought it was a bad idea regardless- had chosen him. And most importantly, he could _leave her office now_!

“You need to take a break,” Naomi said, physically shoving him out of the Chancellor’s office. She might have been sleight, especially in comparison to him, but she was no pushover. She’d grown up on the docks, she knew how to handle her weight, and more than it too.

“But, there is so much to do!” Esteban protested, “Are you certain that you do not want my assistance with-”

“Yes,” Naomi cut him off, “I need you to take a break because you are driving me _crazy_! I don’t know why you’re- no wait, that’s a lie. I know why you’re upset over all of this but that doesn’t mean you can just waltz in here and take over my duties for me.”

“What do you mean, ‘you know why I am upset’?” Esteban asked her, having the audacity to dare look both confused and affronted at her, “I am not upset. There is nothing to be upset about.”

“You’re upset because you’re jealous,” Naomi countered, folding her arms at him. Sure, it was a bit of a risk, having this conversation in a very public hallway but for the love of Avalor he needed to chill.

“Jealous?” Esteban laughed, “Ha, that is preposterous. What do I possibly have to be jealous of?”

“The gaggle of princes swarming over Elena and taking up her time?” Naomi offered, “And don’t tell me you’re not because it’s written all over your face,”

“Please,” Esteban sputtered, folding his arms defensively, “Of all the ridiculous notions-”

“Just because it’s ridiculous doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Naomi parried, “Just admit it, you’re jealous. And you’re jealous because you’re worried, the guys around her right now are younger, stronger,” she flicked her eyes to him and added a teasing smirk, “Handsomer, if you ask me.”

“I wonder how your little novio General Nuñez would feel hearing you say that,” Esteban shot back.

“What’s the harm in a little eye candy?” Naomi shrugged, “He knows I like him best anyways. But we’re not talking about my man getting jealous, we’re talking about Elena’s. We’re talking about _you_.”

“I am not jealous!” Esteban said petulantly, even adding a childish stomp before he could really help it.

“Oh you are,” it was just as immature of her to keep needling him like this but she just couldn’t help herself. It was too much fun, “You sure those eyes of yours aren’t turning green?”

"Forgive me if I am irritated by her wasting time that could be spent effectively ruling the kingdom cavorting about with men who only have eyes on the crown and not on her," Esteban snipped.

"I seriously doubt that's all they've got their eyes on," Naomi murmured in response. When Esteban looked at her in confusion she scoffed, "Right, like you haven't noticed anything with the types of clothes she wears,"

"That is none of your business,"

"So you have, is what you're saying," Esteban refused to dignify that statement with a response, which was answer enough in itself. Naomi gave a low whistle, "I knew you worked fast but I didn't think you worked _that_ fast. So tell me," she teased, "Are you afraid one of them is gonna outperform you?"

"Ah yes, because spoiled youths are known for their stamina and ability to please a lady," Esteban retorted before he could help himself. Then he began to burn with embarrassment and self-loathing. What could have possibly possessed him to speak like that in front of a lady, even if Naomi was a lady from the docks and had likely grown up hearing worse.

"Right..." Naomi drawled after watching his display, "But you're not jealous, nope; not at _all_ ,"

“What is going on is strictly a business arrangement,” Esteban scoffed, “There are no feelings involved,”

“So you say, and yet,” Naomi trailed off meaningfully, “Look, as much as I don’t like the thought of you and Elena together, mainly because she’s way too good for you and I bristle at anyone marrying for political benefit rather than love, it’s none of my business what happens between you two behind closed doors. As a matter of fact, I really _hope_ I never have to-”

“The point, if you please Chancellor Naomi,” Esteban cut in, not even wanting to _think_ about that because then the memories might sneak back in. There was no need for anyone to know that their business-only arrangement had taken on a few extra… would it be crass to say benefits?

“Look,” Naomi sighed as she put her hands on her hips, “Whatever the situation is between you two, keep it there. If you made her mad, then apologize, if she’s making you jealous, you need to tell her that. Marriage works like running a ship. You’re never going to get anywhere if the crew doesn’t know what they’re doing. And they can only do that when there’s open communication.”

“What exactly are you saying?”

“Go talk to her you dummy,” Naomi looked like she was about ready to smack him, “And leave the Chancelloring business to me.”

Esteban had always been okay with Elena’s decision to make the girl from the docks his successor. But now he knew for sure, she and the kingdom truly were going to be alright.

EoA

Elena felt her smile becoming more and more forced as the afternoon wore on. Almost three weeks of entertaining “potential” suitors she never intended to go any further with. But she had to be nice, negotiating trade and peace agreements were always a nice consolation prize to those who would be going home. It wasn’t that they weren’t good people, but rather that she had very little interest in them and what they could bring to the kingdom. Like her primo had said, the only ones coming to seek her hand were those with no kingdoms of their own to rule. She wouldn’t say that was a sign of weakness, but too many of these so-called suitors had grown up with the mindset that they were the spare heirs, and their desire for power borne from that environment meant they were all too eager to condescendingly correct her on her governing choices under the impression they thought that they were charming and knowledgeable. That they were impressing her. Again, none of them were bad people, but they would never make good king consorts, their desire to be more than the Queen’s right hand was practically palpable. But unfortunately, news had spread, and no matter how many she sent home, three more seemed to show up to take their places.

But whenever she noticed Esteban was nearby of course she would pretend this wasn’t bothering her in the slightest. This was his punishment for his hubris, having to watch and worry. Part of her felt guilty for playing on his weakness, the thought of getting replaced. But the other part was still stuck on him calling her desperate enough to choose him. As if it hadn’t been a careful consideration in the first place. Sure, she’d done whatever she could to convince him, but the choice of him over anyone else had not been the difficult part, or one borne out of frenzied desperation. So now, he could suffer. Though the longer this went on the more it felt like a punishment for herself instead of him.

Thankfully she’d managed to get away from her little entourage and find some space. But as per usual, she was never truly alone. She’d hidden in one of the rooms not used for entertaining guests, though it was only a matter of time before the servants checked there. That was when she remembered what Esteban had said, that practically every room in the main part of the palace had a secret servant entrance. Part of the reason the entire staff had been replaced when Shuriki had taken over, too easy to incite a revolt. And as a result, only he knew the layout of the passageways hidden behind the walls. But, Elena had one advantage, her scepter. Pulling it from its holster at her hip she picked a spot in the room and pointed the crystalline head towards it,

“Reveal!” she ordered, and sure enough, after a bit of casting the scepter about she was able to find a passageway behind the walls, with the outline of a door frame in one inconspicuous spot of what looked like seamless wall. All she had to now was find it.

It took a bit of trial, error, and puzzle solving but Elena was able to do it. And just in time too, because as soon as she let the wall panel shut behind her she heard the door to the room opening. She didn’t know who was looking for her, but all the better she couldn’t be found. She needed some time, some space. And what better way to do that than by getting lost inside the walls of her childhood home? Using her scepter in place of a torch she picked a direction and went with it. The tunnels were winding, straight, but so numerous it was a wonder any of the servants could have gotten anywhere, especially when it was so dark. Then again, probably for the best that it was, or else she might have to worry about being caught.

But the more she explored, the more she had the nagging sensation she was being watched. Which was preposterous. Who else knew about these tunnels except for Esteban? And more importantly, why would he bother when he had a teleportation staff at his disposal? Then again, he didn’t exactly keep that staff in reach much nowadays did he? No, it was probably just her imagination, as far as she knew Esteban was busy bothering Naomi. Poor Naomi, but at least she knew where Esteban was. So why couldn’t she get that feeling out of her mind? Whenever she turned around with her glowing scepter there was nothing there, so what was the problem?

It wasn’t until she passed by a tunnel she decided not to explore that she got it. Or rather, it got her. A set of hands grabbed her around the waist and hauled her into what she thought had been an abandoned corridor. She felt herself being pinned against the wall with her hands over her head. Her scepter clattered to the ground where the spell went dead without her own magic to fuel it. But the hands keeping hers from moving were familiar, as was the scent that reached her nose from her assailant’s proximity. Of course, who else would it be but Esteban?

“Playing around in the dark Elenita?” his voice was low, whispered as though not to disturb the darkness of the hidden corridors.

“I wasn’t until you made me drop my scepter,” she argued back just as hushed. But her breath was catching, and given how close he was there was little doubt he hadn’t caught it.

“But why?” Esteban pressed, “Tired of your little fan club?” he goaded, “After you invited them all here-”

“You know I had to,” Elena whispered.

“And the enjoyment of such a pointless endeavor?”

“I… well maybe if you hadn’t called me _desperate_ -” her breath left her as she felt him get closer. Like that was somehow even possible, “Why did you follow me?”

“Too sharp to miss a thing, aren’t we?”

“Sharp enough to know when you’re avoiding the question,”

There was a moment of silence before she heard Esteban sigh, feeling the heat of the exhaled breath turn cool against her skin. It carried the notes of sweet cacao, he’d been eating abuela’s chocolate again.

“I wanted to speak to you,”

“About what?” though she knew he couldn’t see it, she raised a brow at him.

“Oh,” Esteban countered, turning her confidence back on her. “I think you know,” 

“No,” she parried, “Please, enlighten me,”

“I can concede that I hurt your feelings,” Esteban began, “But you have damaged the only thing I have left,”

“Your hair?” Elena quipped, "Pretty sure you've managed to fix it after the last couple times-"

“My pride,” he ground out harshly against her ear, causing her to shiver though with what emotion she couldn’t name, “You come to me, you ask my help with some plan that I to be quite honest thought was utterly ridiculous. Against my better judgement, I agree; we go through all the appropriate channels aside from outright making it public, and with good reason as I know how the reputation of a ruler can be toppled like a house of cards; and now you are so stung by a simple statement you decide it’s a good idea to play with other people like they are puppets, including _me_ ,”

 _Oh_ , she got it now. He was _jealous_. Well, she couldn’t say she was surprised, or dissatisfied with that knowledge, since as good as she was she’d kind of been hoping he might be. Just a little. Nothing like _this_ though. And while it was stupid and immature and her primo was really the one at fault here for calling her desperate in the first place. She never expected him to react like _this_. And may the spirits forgive her, a part of her actually _liked_ it. She was pinned, helpless but not without her own power and she knew this. Esteban would never hurt her, all things considered that appeared to be what he was most afraid of when they came together in this sort of manner.

“And what do you have to say for yourself ah?” he asked her, “You have reduced a proud man like me to petty _jealousy_ , Elenita, and now you must pay for it”

“Wh-” was she breathless or was he just pushing too hard on her? “What do you mean by that?”

“Hmm,” his low hum reverberated through her body, “What do you think I mean by it?”

Before she could answer his lips were crushed against her own. His passion was fueled by anger, emotions overriding his logic. It was an Esteban she'd rarely seen. Esteban was cool, calm, collected. Not that she could think at a time like this, but if she could she’d likely imagine the most emotionally frantic he'd been was either that time on the island of Santalos, or when he'd tried to curtail her after the truth of his original betrayal. But she couldn't think of anything right now, except for the feeling of him around and against her. How they managed to get into these situations, she couldn't quite figure out, but as his mouth trailed along her neck, leaving what she had to assume was marks in his wake, she couldn't complain. This was an Esteban unconcerned with royal comportment, it was him not as the former chancellor, not as one of her old regents, not even as her primo. It was Esteban as a man, a man who saw her as a woman.

Elena could barely breathe when he returned to her mouth. She let out a whine of pleading satisfaction that was immediately swallowed by him. Her arms tugged are his restraint on them, wanting to sink into his hair, scrabble for purchase on his finely tailored clothes. He broke apart from her mouth, breathing heavily,

“ _Dios mío Elenita_ ,” he ground out harshly, paving an open mouthed kiss to the corner of her jaw, “ _Te quiero_ ,”

I want you. How easy it was to say, and yet how dangerous. But to hear it roll off his tongue, it sent a shiver down her spine. Movement which reminded her of just how true it was, proof of how _much_ he wanted her. It was not idle words she’d often seen him use to flatter guests, it was sincere, it was earnest, it was…

“Ay, Elena,” before she could finish her idle thought he captured her attention with another harsh kiss, followed by a stinging bite to the juncture of her neck. There would be no explaining that away as a bug bite, she knew that. This was a signal of war. She wouldn’t be able to wear her normal dresses without risking rumors. He knew that, he’d been actively trying to avoid that very thing before. And now, he didn’t care, “ _Me pertenceses Elena_. ¿ _Comprendes_?”

She gasped in response. But it wasn’t enough,

“ _Yo d_ _ije_ ,” he growled against her lips, stopping all touch except for the grip of his hands at her wrists, “¿ _Comprendes Elena_?”

Elena was a savior of kingdoms, of entire realms, she was a queen, she did not beg. She was a servant to the kingdom and its people, but she belonged to no one.

“ _Sí_!” she cried out in response, desperate to have his touch, his warmth, return to her, “ _Sí! Soy tuyo! Soy tuyo Esteban_!”

She didn’t need to be able to see to know he had that smug, pompous smirk on his face. Ordinarily she would have smacked it off of him, but between not being able to move and wanting him badly enough to say what she’d just said, she couldn’t precisely argue he’d earned it,

“Good girl,” he praised, returning his lips to hers. This time he released her arms which fell to her sides limply, feeling tingly and heavy as the blood flow returned to them.

But as soon as she regained her motor skills Elena tangled her hands in his hair, gasping into his mouth as she hitched one leg up by his hip and tugged him closer. But just as soon as it had begun, it was over. Her nerves were scrambled, and in the dim lighting she searched for him. Elena heard a slight clatter as though something was picked up from the ground, and then Esteban was back in her personal space,

“Now,” he began as if he hadn’t spent the last who knew how long kissing her senseless, “I think it’s time you clean up and put an end to this charade, don’t you Elenita?”

“I…” she tried to form a retort, about how she needed to spend at least a month pretending to choose carefully before she made the official announcement. He likely knew that better than anyone.

“Send those little _whelps_ back to their kingdoms,” Esteban advised her, “Let them know they will be written if you select them,” a low chuckle met her ears as he added, “Of course, you don’t need to tell them you won’t be writing anyone, no?”

“I… I suppose,” she allowed. He did have a point, she could get rid of the other princes, get some work done, and perhaps propose a couple of official looking meetings with her former chancellor so it wouldn’t come as such a surprise to the people when she made the announcement. Of course, what they would be using those meetings for was by this point anyone’s guess.

“Good girl,” Esteban repeated his earlier praise. Something cold was pressed into her waiting hands and then he told her, “You’ll need this,”

By the time she realized it was her scepter and had cast the illumination spell, Esteban was gone. Elena sighed and cast the light around, trying to find a way out. She had some suitors to send home, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
